Sins of the Fathers
by Skater3
Summary: When Reid arrives home one evening to find a strange young woman waiting on his doorstep, his life is turned upside down as he is forced to re-examine his assumptions about his father and about his own future. Coming at a time when Reid is still dealing with the memory of Maeve, it is sure to lead to unexpected complications for the young doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Reid drew a deep breath as he opened the door to his apartment building. It was an old building, and it always took him a minute or two to wrestle the heavy door open. He was tired, as he and the team had just spent several days solving a particularly gruesome case. Plus, his father had been repeatedly trying to reach him on his cell phone and Reid wasn't looking forward to returning the calls. He thought wistfully about the possibility of some quiet time this evening.

As he climbed the stairs, Reid gained a clear view of his doorway where he saw a young woman sitting on the floor in front of it, her back against the wall. He stopped, shifted the bags of groceries he was carrying, and watched her for a few minutes. She had a yellow highlighter in her hand and appeared to be reading and highlighting in a textbook. Occasionally, she would stop and consult a workbook she had laid out on the floor. Lying on the floor next to her was a well-worn black backpack and, standing against the wall, was a small, pink, rolling suitcase.

The girl glanced up and gave Reid a curious glance. She seemed to be consulting some inner reference and reaching a decision.

"Dr Reid?" The question sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Yes?" Reid didn't see any reason to deny the information.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" She seemed determined to establish his exact identity.

"Yes. Should I know you?" She did seem to know who he was but he was certain he had never seen or met her.

The young woman stood up and dusted off the seat of her jeans. She was about a head shorter than Reid and he noticed that while her jeans fit her nicely they showed signs of having been repeatedly washed. The navy hoodie she was wearing was emblazoned with the University of Las Vegas logo and, now that he had moved closer to her, he realized that she was nearer his age than he had originally thought.

She brushed her long light brown hair out of her face and looked directly at him as if she were judging his reaction.

"You probably should," she responded. "I'm your wife!"

The bags of groceries fell to the floor as a sinking feeling enveloped Dr. Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's cell phone began ringing. Automatically he reached for it and checked the incoming number. Darn, it was his father again. He started to send it to voicemail.

"Is that your father? I had better talk to him." The girl seemed sure of herself as she reached over and took the phone from Reid. He let it go without resisting.

"Hello, Mr. Reid?" she answered the phone. "Yes, it's Emma. No, you didn't dial me by mistake. I'm here with 'Dr.' Reid and answered his phone. Yes, we are both okay. No, I haven't had a chance to talk to him, he just got here."

She glanced over at Reid. "No, I don't think he can to talk to you at the moment. He's kind of in shock."

Reid continued listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Don't worry! As long as we are together, we should be okay. Do you want me to check in with you tomorrow morning - Will that make you feel better? What time? No, I'll call you. What time do you usually get up? No – No – Don't worry. Will 8 o'clock your time work? Okay, I'll call and let you know. Bye now!"

It was a confusing conversation and Reid didn't understand what was going on. That was unusual for him, and he wasn't at all comfortable with it.

Emma handed his cell phone back to him and gave him a searching look. "Okay, 'Dr.' Reid, we need to talk!"

"What is going on? Is my father involved in something? How do you know my father?" Reid demanded. None of this made any sense to him, and he hated that he had no idea of what was going on. He was always the one who had all the answers.

"I don't really know your father, 'Dr.' Reid. It's just that when I decided this situation had to be resolved, I looked him up to see what could be done. He told me where to find you." Emma seemed to think that explained everything.

"What situation? What is going on?" Reid demanded loudly.

"Okay, 'Dr.' Reid, take a deep breath. This is going to take some time – " Emma was speaking slowly and carefully to him.

Reid interrupted her, raising his voice even louder. "I don't need to take a deep breath – And stop calling me that!" For some reason the way she kept emphasizing the 'Dr.' title grated on him.

"What should I call you – Husband Dearest?" She nearly shouted it at him and Reid realized that, despite her polished façade, she was actually a very scared and upset young girl.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, Oh – Okay, that wasn't fair and I apologize. I have had a long, frustrating day, and this situation is starting to get to me. And, I understand that you honestly don't know what's going on. Let's start over."

Emma held out hand, "Hello, Dr. Reid. My name is Emma Nichole Porter and, on paper at least, I am your wife."

Reid just stared at her.

Emma continued, "You are supposed to respond 'Call me _'." She paused before continuing. "Listen, is there a coffee shop around here someplace where we can sit and talk? I don't think your neighbors need to hear this. Or, if you prefer, we can talk tomorrow. I need to find a place to stay tonight anyway."

Reid thought quickly. "I think I had better – Maybe you had better come in. Let me get this stuff picked up first."

He knelt down and began picking up his dropped groceries.

Emma hesitated a moment before kneeling down and helping. "If you are sure, let me help you. You dinner seems to be all over the hallway."


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into his apartment, Reid could sense Emma's curiosity as she glanced around. He had never really thought about it before, but he had set his apartment up using his college dorm room as a pattern. Most of his furniture he had inherited from Gideon, just adding some bookshelves and updating the electronics. And, although he had described it to her in detail, even Maeve had never actually seen it. Now she would never – He quickly put that thought out of his mind.

Reid headed into the small kitchen and set his bags of groceries on the counter while Emma placed her backpack on his leather couch and parked her small pink suitcase next to it. She then followed him into the kitchen.

"Dr. Reid, you deserve a full explanation, and it's easier for me to think when my hands are doing something," she explained. "Is it okay if I fix dinner? Is there something you had planned?"

"Well, everything's there – I really don't know – " Again, Reid felt at a loss as he gestured towards the bags of groceries. He wasn't used to having other people in his apartment.

Emma seemed amused. "I'll improvise – I'm good at that," she told him.

She began sorting out groceries, pots and pans, and other kitchen implements, talking as she went.

"This story really should start with 'Once upon a time'," she told him. "So that's implied – Here goes – "

~~~~~~~

Later, after they had finished eating dinner and were sitting with the dirty dishes on the kitchen table between them, Reid felt he finally understood the situation.

"So my father and your great-uncle had an agreement or, actually, a written contract? This was really good, by the way," he commented, indicating the empty plates.

Emma smiled at him, "Thanks! It's amazing what you can do with pasta."

Unable to stop himself, Reid began, "Well, considering pasta is made of flour and either water and/or eggs, it generally adapts the flavor of whatever it is mixed with. It originally dates back to Italy in about 1154, although references to it can be found in the writings of Horice in the1st century BC." He trailed off as he noticed Emma was looking at him with an amused half-smile.

"You know, you are exactly as your father described you," she commented. For some reason, that statement didn't annoy him as much as it would have earlier in the evening.

"And, yes, according to your father he thought he could easily get out of the contract before the terms kicked in. Unfortunately, circumstances intervened and the bill came due – So to speak. And, you and I are stuck." Emma made a face.

"My dad is looking into it?" Reid already knew the answer, but he liked listening to Emma talk, and he had enjoyed having someone share his dinner.

"Yes. He is busily checking into the legalities of everything," Emma assured him.

"Let me start clearing up," she continued, standing up.

Reid quickly intervened, "I'll do it. I know where everything goes." He wasn't ready to completely relinquish control of his kitchen.

"Fine, I won't argue. I still need to find a place to stay tonight." Emma walked over to pull a piece of paper out of her backpack. "I found this place on the Internet. I should be able to get there from here." She held the paper out for him to read.

Reid glanced at it. "You can't stay there - It isn't safe!" he protested.

"So, I'll lock and block the door, make sure the windows are secured, spray disinfectant on everything, and stay put until morning." Emma wasn't about to be discouraged.

Reid shook his head "You don't understand. That neighborhood is not where you want to go."

Emma looked at him. "Spencer, you don't understand. I am a grad student working two part-time jobs. If I am lucky, I might cover my monthly bills. I scramble constantly to stay ahead of the bill collector, and I have a shitload of student debt. It took every spare cent I had to get here and, if I am careful, I might be able to manage for three days. This place is what I can afford!"

Reid felt his face turn red. He had breezed through school on scholarships and grants. What work had been required of him, he had easily handled in one of the school's labs or as a teaching assistant in the classroom. Three PhD's and multiple undergrad degrees and he owed nothing.

"I could make arrangements to pay for a hotel room, or you could stay here," he offered hesitantly.

Emma tossed her head. "Spencer, I pay my own bills, and I know what I can afford! I stay within my budget. And, as for staying here – I can't put you out!"

Reid thought he saw the problem. "I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed," he offered.

Immediately he began to regret it. He had never had anyone spend the night, even as a child. But, there it was, he had made the offer.

Emma surprised him by laughing. "Spencer, look at your length and look at the length of the couch. You will never fit. Tomorrow morning you'll have a massive kink in your neck, your back will ache, and you'll be miserable all day."

Reid felt himself getting uncharacteristically frustrated. "Okay, it's getting late and we both need to get some sleep. Let me get you a pillow and a quilt and you can spend the night on my couch. Will that keep you out of trouble?" he demanded.

Surprisingly, Emma agreed.

Later that evening, Reid was in his bathroom quietly making a call from his cell phone.

"Garcia, I know it is late, but could you check something for me first thing in the morning?"

The instructions he gave the long-suffering computer guru were quite specific.


	4. Chapter 4

When the team was in town, Aaron Hotchner always came into the office early. It was just easier if, after dropping Jack off at school, he came straight in. He could have gone back home or stopped for coffee, but he enjoyed the feeling that he had the day under control.

This morning was no different. He was sitting at his desk reading and signing paperwork when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Reid standing there, with an attractive young lady seemingly hiding behind him.

Hotch's first thought was "Reid, with a girl, so soon after Maeve?" But, he managed to hide his surprise.

"Good morning, Reid and - " He hesitated and let his confusion show.

Reid's answer came as if it had been rehearsed. "Good morning, Hotch. We have a problem!" he said as the couple walked into Hotch's office.

~~~~~ 

An hour later, Hotch was in the team's conference room sitting at the table with Rossi, Blake, JJ, and Morgan.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted his team. "We can get started just as soon as Reid gets here."

Several minutes later as Reid, followed by Emma (both carrying travel mugs full of coffee), came through the door, all eyes turned toward them. Reid blushed and hesitatingly announced, "Good morning everyone. I would like you all to meet Emma." He stopped, took a deep breath, and added. "My wife."

The resulting silence was overwhelming until Blake filled it. "I assume congratulations are in order?" she asked as everyone else exchanged shocked looks that spoke volumes.

Emma quickly explained. "On paper only, I assure you. That's why we need your help."

"This promises to be interesting," Rossi commented dryly.

Garcia added to everyone's confusion by rushing through door holding a handful of papers.

"Reid, here is the - ," she stopped and looked helplessly about.

Emma quickly grasped the situation. "Hi, I'm Emma. The person you are probably investigating," she declared cheerfully.

Garcia, bewildered, looked from Reid to Emma to Hotch and back again to Reid.

Emma turned to Reid. "Don't worry. If someone showed up at my door with a fantastic story like mine, I'd have them checked out too," she assured him.

She turned to Garcia. "Do I need to leave the room for this?" she asked.

Garcia was still trying to read the situation. "Well, not really – I guess not – I -," she floundered, and looked helplessly at Reid and Hotch.

Hotch stepped in. "Garcia, let's start out with – Did you find the marriage licenses?"

Garcia was on firm ground when it came to divulging the information she had uncovered. "Yes. One from almost thirteen years ago for an underage union in the State of Nevada, and another from two years ago in the State of California." She handed one copy of the paperwork to Hotch, who began studying it. A second copy she offered to Reid, who hesitated before accepting it.

Emma took a deep breath. "The underage license application was signed by my mother and Spencer's mother, while the California license application was supposedly signed by Spencer and me – Right?" She was standing on her toes, trying to read over Reid's shoulder.

Hotch and Garcia answered in unison, "Yes."

"Okay," Emma told them. "That's what Mr. Reid found. If you check the handwriting, my signature on the California application is an obvious forgery and you will undoubtedly find that Spencer's signature is also a forgery. As for the underage marriage license, both signatures are real. My mother signed under duress and, apparently, my family caught Dr. Diana Reid on one of her bad days."

JJ turned to Reid, "Then, you are legally married?" She sounded dismayed.

Reid looked embarrassed, "On paper, apparently, yes."

"Why not just file for divorce or have it annulled? That's what I've done – Three times!" Rossi got right to the point.

Emma's reply came back quickly and definitely, "I like staying alive, and so does Spencer."

"Okay, I think we are getting to the heart of the matter. Let's hear it," Morgan spoke up for the first time.

"First, sit," Rossi ordered the young couple. "You're making me tired watching the two of you stand there."

As everyone watched, Reid first pulled out a chair for Emma and seated her before sitting down in the chair next to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma looked around the table at the team before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Okay - Here goes ," she began. "I'll try to cover everything. Please hold your questions for later so you don't confuse me. This is rather involved."

"Once upon a time," (She smiled at Reid and muttered, "I just couldn't resist.") "There was a poor but honest lawyer. He had graduated at the top of his class at law school and had made a good start in establishing himself. However, he had a huge student debt, a young son who obviously would benefit from advanced schooling opportunities, and a wife who he suspected was going to need specialized medical treatment. When the opportunity arose for him to buy into a prestigious law firm, he was stuck. At about this time, he was approached by the president of a local motorcycle gang, The Devil Riders. Members of this gang had settled in Las Vegas and other cities in Arizona and California. However, there were also some members who lived their lives on the road. The gang's primary sources of income were theft, extortion, and various swindles. This man, the president of the gang, was my Great Uncle Georgio, also known as Wolfman."

At this point, Garcia put a driver's license photo up on the screen.

"I'm impressed - You're good!" Emma commended her with a smile.

"You have no idea!" Garcia murmured in return.

"I'm really not sure what Uncle Georgio's initial intent was," Emma continued. "I suspect he wanted a tame lawyer in his pocket and Mr. Reid filled the bill. At any rate, they made a deal. Uncle Georgio loaned Mr. Reid the money to buy into the firm and, in return, Mr. Reid agreed to repay the loan, at a reasonable interest rate (of course), to provide various legal services for the gang, and – This is the important part – He agreed to the marriage of his son (Spencer) with Uncle Georgio's great niece (me)."

Reid had been staring down at his hands, twisting his fingers aimlessly and, in an attempt to calm him, Emma reached over to place her hand on top of his. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Before you ask, my mother was a widow," Emma went on with her story. "She had married outside the gang and had lived with 'Outsiders' for several years. It was during that time that I was born. However, when my father was killed in a car accident, she was forced to return to the gang in Las Vegas. She was completely dependent on Uncle Georgio and, later on, she married the son of one of Uncle Georgio's cronies."

Emma paused to take a drink of water and look around to make sure she still had everyone's attention.

"Okay – Moving right along. All through my childhood I was told that I was destined to marry Spencer Reid. I had no idea who he was, but I was not allowed to question anything. I was just another asset to the gang. When I reached puberty, Uncle Georgio decided I was ready for marriage. At that time, I was 14 and Spencer was 17. That is when the Nevada marriage license was obtained. My mother signed, Spencer's mother signed, and I went through a wedding ceremony with a proxy groom. I don't know where Spencer was at that time, and I have since found out that Mr. Reid wasn't aware of what was going on. Actually, this marriage is what saved me in the long run. From that time forward, I was considered Spencer's 'Old Lady' and was considered off limits for any type of physical or sexual abuse."

Reid spoke up for the first time. "I was away at college and had no idea this was happening."

"There is no way you could have known," Emma was quick to reassure him. "Your father never told you about the agreement, and he didn't know about the marriage."

Blake had been listening intently, and now spoke up. "If I may interrupt - Isn't it usual for motorcycle gang members to be pierced and/or tattooed? I know they like to mark their 'property'. Were you given anything or marked in some way to indicate that you were married and 'Off Limits'?"

Emma reached inside her shirt and pulled out a plain gold wedding band on a chain. Looking at Reid she commented, "I suppose, theoretically, this belongs to you."

She took the chain off over her head, and tried to hand the ring to Reid, who recoiled as though it was a poisonous snake. Rossi reached over, took the ring, and began examining it.

"This doesn't look like it has been worn," he commented.

"It hasn't," Emma agreed. "Since a wedding ring on a 14 year old high school student would bring the authorities to investigate, no one ever objected to my wearing it on a chain. And, yes, I was also tattooed."

"What?" Reid was shocked. "I didn't see any – " His comment drifted off.

Emma sighed. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to have a tattoo removed?" she asked him. "And, how removing it hurts even more than having it done in the first place?"

"Oh No!" Reid buried his head in his hands. "What? Where?"

"On the back of my right shoulder," Emma told him. "Your name used to be there. The scars and blisters from the removal are just about healed."

Rossi handed the ring and chain back to Emma. She looked at it for a moment and, almost sadly, put it in the front pocket of her jeans.

Emma took a deep breath and looked around. "Okay, everyone, we are coming down the home stretch now," she assured the team.

"I finished high school near the top of my class. However, when I wanted to go on to college I had a major battle on my hands. I won it by pointing out that if I was married to a highly educated man I needed an education myself. Also, I lied about my major and said I was planning to get a degree as a primary school teacher because Uncle Georgio considered that to be an acceptable career for someone's 'Old Lady'. I got away with that deception until the middle of my junior year. When the truth finally came out and he discovered I was actually studying psychology, Uncle Georgio cut me off completely. I was thrown out of the gang with no monetary support and I wasn't allowed any further contact with my mother or with any of the other gang members. I had been expecting it and had a plan in place but, ever since then, it has been touch-and-go for me with both my education and my finances. Two weeks ago, my dissertation for my PhD was finally accepted."

"Good for you!" Morgan smiled at her. He was beginning to like this young lady who seemed determined to stand on her own two feet. Plus, he had to admit, she was easy on the eyes.

"Now, we get to the heart of the matter where Spencer and I need your help." Emma began the next chapter of her story.


	6. Chapter 6

"The problem revolves around the fact that Wolfman (Uncle Georgio) and my mother were always adamant that I, as well as everyone else in the gang, remember that I am married," Emma continued with her story. "I have been under constant surveillance ever since the marriage ceremony when I was 14. It is never obvious, but there are always two men somewhere in my vicinity keeping an eye on me. And, it has gotten worse during the past year. I can't talk to a man more than two or three times or he gets a warning or worse. I spend all my time looking over my shoulder and enough is enough! According to the law I am being stalked, and they have crossed state lines to do it, which brings this into your jurisdiction. These are not nice people following me, and I want them gone - I want a normal life!" Emma's despair resonated through the conference room.

"This is where the BAU comes in, Garcia?" Hotch looked over at the tech.

Garcia took the floor at the front of the room and several pictures appeared on the screen.

"Using information supplied by Emma," she began. "I have checked and over the past 20 years there have been approximately 15 unsolved murders with similar MOs spread over the area of Arizona, Nevada, and California favored by The Devil Riders motorcycle gang. Multiple states, over a 20 year time period, explains why they were never connected. In all cases, the victim has been a male, 25 – 40 years of age, with three upper body stab wounds; one to the neck, one to the heart, and one at random. All victims appear to have been restrained from behind. More detailed pictures and autopsy reports have been sent to your tablets and I absolutely refuse to look at them! While the authorities have had suspects for several of these cases, there has never been enough evidence for an arrest. I am now checking to see what, if any, ties the victims have to Emma's 'family'."

"I should mention that Uncle Georgio passed away about two years ago. It was while he was sick that the second marriage license was obtained," Emma updated the team. "My guess is that he knew he was dying and wanted to make sure this particular 'asset' was available to his successor. Currently his son, Uncle Louis, also known as Bear, is president of the gang."

"Who, exactly, would be committing these murders? Surely not your uncle," JJ asked.

"If this is like a typical motorcycle gang, there is a defined hierarchy. The President is on top and has several Vice Presidents, with various lieutenants, etc.," Rossi contributed.

"There is a hierarchy, Emma confirmed. "However, as a female, I wasn't involved with it. My value to them lay mainly in my future 'connection', if you will. Also, my mother did her best to protect me by keeping me out of the gang's politics."

Reid spoke up. "We need to track down exactly how many members there are in this gang and determine where they are at the moment," he declared.

"You're right," Hotch agreed. "Garcia – "

"No problem – I am on it even as we speak." Garcia bustled out of the conference room.

Blake spoke up again. "Just a thought - Does Dr. Dianna Reid know anything about this? Sorry, Spencer, but I have to ask. She can't have been kept completely in the dark."

Emma gave Blake a confident smile. "Believe me, she doesn't know," she assured the agent. "I visit her regularly, and she has no idea about her husband's agreement."

Reid gave Emma a startled look. "You visit my mother? Regularly?" he demanded. "How come I never knew? How come you didn't tell me last night?"

"Of course I visit her," Emma scoffed. "She is my mother-in-law. Last night it just never came up because we had other things to discuss. And, she has told you, I know she has."

"Never!" Reid was becoming agitated. "I have an eidetic memory and I remember everything. I know she never told me!"

"She calls me her Poetry Fairy," Emma told him, exasperated. "We argue constantly about my taste for modern poetry. You probably heard about it but didn't pay attention because you didn't think it was important."

"Of course I remember hearing her talk about a Poetry Fairy," Reid clarified. "But, I never thought you were real. I thought it was another of her hallucinations."

"Well, maybe you had better stop making assumptions and start paying attention to your mother," Emma fired back. "She really is a very intelligent lady."

"I know she is intelligent," Reid replied heatedly. "It's just that – "

"I will be contacting our office in Nevada," Hotch declared loudly in an attempt to put an end to the argument. "And, I will see what they can tell me about these murders and about this gang. Everyone, please continue with whatever cases you are currently working. When Garcia and I have our information compiled, we can get together and map out our next step."

As the team left the conference room, Emma turned to Reid. "Spencer, what time is it in Las Vegas?" she asked. "I need to call your dad."

"I'm not talking to him!" Reid was adamant.

"Okay, be that way," Emma told him. "He's just worried about you/me/us – Whatever!" She pulled out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial number.

"Hello, Mr. Reid?" Reid listened to Emma's side of the conversation.

"Good morning, it's Emma," she continued. "Yes, we're both okay. Don't worry. Everything is under control," Emma paused to look over at Reid. "No, he's not here at the moment and, yes, I have told him how terribly sorry you are."

"No - No problems! I'll keep in touch and let you know how things are going," Emma was doing her best to sound upbeat. "Take care. I'll talk to you later." 


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost time for lunch when Reid knocked at the door of Garcia's lair.

"Enter if you dare!" was the challenge as he let himself in.

"Garcia?" he addressed the tech.

Garcia looked up from her screen. "Well, if it isn't the old, married man," she commented cheerfully.

"Garcia!" The pain in Reid's voice warned her that he was not amused.

Garcia immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Reid," she told him. "I know this has got to be hard on you after Maeve and everything. But, I don't know, I just never thought of you as the marrying kind."

She saw the hurt expression still on his face and immediately stood up to give him a consoling hug. "Although, now that I think about it, I am sure you would be great with kids - and a family - and everything."

"Well, I would like to think so," Reid told her. "But, when the time came, I was planning on making my own decision about choosing a wife, not having my father make it for me."

"Reid," Garcia said sympathetically as she sat back down. "I know how you feel about your father but, remember, he was doing what he thought best to provide for you and your mother."

"That sounds like what Emma told me last night," Reid responded. "But, I'm not so sure about that. However, arranged marriages are the accepted norm in several parts of the world. For example, in India they are used for the formation or maintenance of family alliances. And, as the divorce rate in India is only 1.1%, they must work."

"Reid?" Garcia waved her hand in front of his face in an effort to get his attention.

"Yes. Sorry," Reid apologized. "I do have a favor to ask. I need to run over to Georgetown University to check something in their library. Do you think you could make sure Emma gets some lunch? Take my credit card and both of you go somewhere." He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to Garcia.

"On your dime?" Garcia replied enthusiastically. "Of course! Where is Emma now?"

"In the conference room. She's studying for her state boards," Reid told her with a smile. "She's getting ready to tackle them now that she has her PhD," he added proudly.

"Cool! No problem!" Garcia replied. "Now, tell me all about what happened last night!"

"There's not much to tell," Reid told her. "I came home and Emma was waiting for me in the hallway. We argued, she made dinner, we argued, she spent the night on the couch. This morning she made breakfast and we argued some more."

"You're disappointing me," Garcia warned him as she began shutting down her computers.

No sooner had Reid had left Garcia's lair, than Rossi was knocking on her door.

After having been granted admission, he gave her an innocent look. "Getting ready for lunch?" he inquired guilelessly.

Garcia beamed at him. "Yes. I'm taking Emma and Reid is paying!" she exclaimed happily.

"I hate to interfere with your plans," Rossi spoke thoughtfully. "But, could you let me take her? I would really like to talk with her."

"You actually mean interview and profile her – Don't you?" Garcia got right to the point.

Okay, you caught me! I should have known better than to mess with you," Rossi held his hands up as he confessed.

"That's alright," Garcia assured him. "Go at it! Make sure our Resident Genius isn't falling into nefarious hands. However, you had better be sure to bring me back something really good for my lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

The lunchtime rush hadn't yet begun when Rossi and Emma arrived at the small restaurant Rossi had chosen. It was located close to the FBI offices and was a favorite with the agents. As they walked through the front door into the airy room, Rossi looked around.

"It doesn't look like the lunch crowd has arrived yet," he observed. "I believe we are expected to seat ourselves. See a table you would like?"

Emma looked around and quickly walked over to a table in the corner. "How about here?" she suggested.

Rossi followed her and nodded his acceptance. He then pulled out a chair for her which would have positioned her to sit with her back to the other diners, as well as to the restaurant's door. Emma smiled at him and moved around the table to take a chair that faced the room.

"If you don't mind?" she said innocently.

Rossi took note as he sat down in the chair to her left and picked up the menus lying on the table. He handed one to her, and began studying his.

"See anything you like?" he asked, glancing up at Emma.

Emma was busy scanning the restaurant. "Oh – Sorry – " she responded. "My head is still spinning from everything – I still can't believe I had the nerve to actually get on a plane and come here. Maybe it was a mistake?"

"What do you think?" Rossi asked curiously.

"I need a life – That's what I think," the words came out in a rush. "I have spent the last 13 years of my life looking over my shoulder, and I'm getting tired of it. I want to have friends, I want to get unmarried so I can go on dates, I just want to have a normal life!"

"Sometimes normal isn't all it's cracked up to be," Rossi counseled her. "You say you are being stalked?"

"Yes, I am and, No, I am not imaging it!" Emma declared vehemently. "Over there, on the outside patio, that man sitting at the table closest to the door? He followed us here and he will follow us back. Just wait and see."

Rossi glanced over and saw an oversized man in a black leather jacket seated at a table just outside the door. The man appeared to be positioned so that he could see into the restaurant.

"Well, for now, let's just ignore him and enjoy our lunch," Rossi declared. "And, I want to see you eat. You are far too skinny! By the way, is it always the same guy following you?"

"No. It is always changing, and not on any particular schedule," Emma told him. "The last week to ten days, though, it seems like a different type of person - Cruder, less polished. Maybe Bear has annexed another gang."

Rossi took another careful look, just to be sure.

As they ate, Emma and Rossi discussed various current affairs, books they had both enjoyed (Emma had read all of Rossi's), and a variety other subjects.

"So, Reid actually let you cook in his kitchen?" Rossi chuckled as they finished their meal. "I wish I could have seen that!"

Emma smiled back at the senior agent. "Well, he was kind of in shock, like a deer in the headlights. And, I did sort of take over," she admitted.

Their waitress came over to their table. "Can I get you two anything else?" she asked.

Rossi looked at Emma who shook her head. "No, we're all set," he replied.

"Okay. I'll just leave the check here then," the woman placed a piece of paper on the table and walked away.

When Rossi reached over and picked up the check, Emma tried to take it from him. As he held it just out of her reach she looked at him and asked, "What's my share?"

Rossi looked at her in amazement. "What?" he asked.

"I am not a freeloader – I pay my own bills!" Emma declared. "Now, what do I owe?"

"Not this time," Rossi told her adamantly. "Besides, this is going on my expense account."

"Are you sure?" Emma demanded. "Because I don't want to find out you lied to me! Remember, I know people!"

Rossi looked at her in amazement as he took out his wallet. "Oh Boy – Reid is going to have his hands full with you!" he commented.

"Reid is going to have his hands full? What the heck do you mean by that?" Emma was incensed.

"It's just that you're - Feisty?" Rossi grinned at her. "That's not what he is used to."

"Listen here, Special Agent David Rossi, I've been taking care of myself for a long time now!" Emma informed him. "It's not always been easy, but I've survived and I intend to continue surviving. Are we leaving?" She stood up and headed towards the door.

Smiling and shaking his head, Rossi left money on the table to cover the bill and a generous tip, picked up Garcia's takeout box, and followed her out of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch was in his office studying a report from Garcia when Rossi knocked on the doorframe and then walked in.

"An interesting young lady," was Rossi's assessment. "Very intelligent, extremely independent, and most definitely stressed out. No question about it, she is being followed. She pointed the guy out to me at the restaurant and, when I took a roundabout route back here, he stuck with us. When we arrived, there was a second man waiting to join him. At least one of them is currently waiting across the street."

"Where is Emma now?" Hotch questioned.

"I left her in Garcia's capable hands," Rossi told him. "The last I heard they were discussing the best color and/or flavor of lip gloss for each of them to wear this afternoon."

He smirked. "From their descriptions of the various options they are considering, I am almost tempted to kiss one or both of them to personally check out the products they finally chose."

Hotch glared at Rossi, who smiled back insolently. "What?" he asked. "I'm just saying – "

Hotch handed the senior agent the report he had been studying. "Take a look at this," he instructed Rossi.

Rossi glanced at it. "I can't say I'm surprised," was his response. 

It was early afternoon and the team, along with Emma, was again gathered around the conference room table. Emma's books and papers had been pushed to one side, and the team was busy discussing some of their previous cases with her when Hotch stalked into the room and treated Emma to one of his infamous glares.

"It seems you have been holding out on us," he told her.

"W – w - what?" Emma stammered.

"A double PhD – Psychology and Pharmacology," it sounded like an accusation. "And, in both cases, you were very near the top of your class."

"I told you I had just finished my degree," Emma protested. "I didn't think the details were important!"

"Everything is important," Hotch stated flatly. "Is there anything else you would like to share with us?"

Emma took a deep breath. "My favorite color is purple, I hate Mexican food (No offense, Garcia), and I missed being the top student in Psych because one of the profs didn't appreciate my pointing out an error he made in analyzing his research data," she spit out.

"None taken," Garcia hastened to assure her.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Emma was clearly incensed.

"Calm down," Reid took it upon himself to intervene. "It's just that we don't know what might be important for this investigation in the future."

Hotch gave him an appreciative look and continued. "Okay everybody. I just finished speaking with both the Nevada field office and the Las Vegas police. It seems that both of them have had this motorcycle gang on their radar for the past several years. They suspected that the group was crossing state lines to commit crimes, but have never been able to prove anything. I got the same response when I contacted the Nevada, the Arizona, and the California State Police. The various agencies are now sharing their information and, with our input, should be able to come up with a master plan. At this point, we have only been invited to consult."

Morgan spoke up. "If this is a typical motorcycle gang," he observed. "They have characteristics of both a cult and a closed family group. The main members are Alpha males with a defined hierarchy and a fanatical devotion to each other. Also, there is an ongoing battle for supremacy. Outsiders are viewed with suspicion, so getting any information on them will be difficult."

"There should be some public records available," JJ observed.

"That's my cue," Garcia spoke up as she put drivers' license information from several individuals on the screen.

"Here are drivers' licenses for The Devil Riders' president, his vice presidents, and his lieutenants," she announced. "There are some DUIs and minor bar fight type infractions on their records, but nothing serious. However, upon further examination - My specialty - I found some additional information."

Another set of pictures appeared.

"I took another look at the 15 victims I discovered this morning," she continued. "It appears that at least 11 of them owned property that, after their death, was transferred to a new owner - Wolfman, the President of The Devil Riders. And, Reid, I am sorry to say that in the eight cases where the property was located in Nevada, your father was the lawyer who handled the title transfer. There is, however, no indication that he was aware of any wrongdoing."

"So, he is tied to these murders," Reid sounded resigned.

"Only tangentially," Garcia specified. "He handled the paperwork, that is all."

"So, Emma, they may be stalking you, because you know something about the murders and subsequent title transfers," Blake suggested.

"I don't know anything," Emma protested. "I was never involved with any of the gang's dealings. I always figured they were keeping an eye on me because I was one of their assets."

"Well, we need to get further information," Hotch commented. "In the meantime, I think you (He looked pointedly at Emma) should be put in protective custody."

"What?" Emma exploded. "No way!"

"It's for your own safety," Rossi tried to reassure her.

"I didn't come all this way just to be locked up!" Emma protested. "I can take care of myself! Just put the crooks in jail so I can get unmarried – That's all I want!"

"She can stay at my place," Reid intervened. "She'll be safe there."

"Reid, maybe one night worked," Morgan pointed out. "But now whoever this is probably knows where you live. They could come looking for you, too!"

"As I explained to you, Bear just wants me to be with my husband," Emma loudly continued her protest. "As long as Spencer and I are together we're safe."

"That was your assumption until now," JJ observed. "We won't know that for sure until we do some further checking. There may be something else that we don't know about. In the meantime, you need to be someplace where we can control access."

"We can put you in a hotel," Rossi was trying hard to make it sound like a treat. "You can call room service and watch movies. If you want, Reid can stay with you and the two of you can spend the night arguing."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Reid protested loudly.

"I don't argue with him," Emma declared. "I merely point out to him the error of his ways."

"It sure sounds to me like they are married!" Rossi commented to Hotch sotto voice.

"Calm down both of you!" Blake spoke up. "Emma, Rossi is right. We need to keep you safe. There are several hotels we can put you in and you'll only have to stay put until morning. By then we should have all the players identified and located. You won't have to be by yourself. Someone will stay with you."


	10. Chapter 10

That evening Emma and Garcia were standing alongside their luggage in the living area of a modest hotel suite.

"I don't believe this," Garcia enthused. "I never get to do anything exciting!"

"Well, I did mention pajama party," Emma smiled at her. "And, you did volunteer to help. The way I see it, we can watch Dr. Who, order pizza, and dye our hair and paint our nails obnoxious colors. We'll have a great time!"

Reid walked in from the bedroom and surveyed the living area. "Everything seems to be in order," he commented. "Remember, don't answer the door. If someone knocks, **I** will handle it. And, don't go near the windows." He walked over and again checked the closed the drapes.

Garcia began unpacking her suitcase. "Great! Let me get out the Dr. Who DVDs and then we can decide what to order on the pizza," she commented.

Emma glanced over at what Garcia was unearthing. "Did you bring hair stuff?" she asked. "I really didn't pack much when I left Vegas. And, are JJ and Blake coming by later?"

She looked across the room to where Reid was yet again checking the drapes. "Spencer, stop stalking around the room and help us make a decision on the pizza," she told him. "Everything is going to be just fine!"

Reid looked seriously at her. "I just need to make sure," he told her. "I don't want anything to happen to you, too."

"Spencer, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but everything is okay," Emma protested.

Reid continued circling the room, looking out the windows, inspecting the lamps, and checking the door locks.

Emma took a deep breath. **"****Spencer Reid, this is your wife speaking – Sit Down!"** she loudly instructed him.

Reid gave her a shocked look.

"That sounded really weird," Emma murmured to Garcia. "Did it do any good?"

"Well, he has stopped pacing," Garcia replied. She paused for a moment and then gasped as Reid sank into a chair and buried his head in his hands. "Oh No!"

"Spencer?" Emma didn't know what to say as Reid's shoulders began to shake with his sobs.

"Oh, Spencer!" Garcia gasped as she ran over to him and enveloped him in a lopsided hug.

"I'm sorry!" Reid raised his head and used his hand to wipe away the tears. He was fighting hard to regain his composure.

"No, I'm sorry," Emma contradicted him.

"You don't know," Garcia excused her.

"This has something to do with the girl he was involved with, right?" Emma guessed. "The one his mother told me about. I know it didn't end well."

"That's right, Maeve," Garcia confirmed.

"I just thought that if anyone would ever call herself my wife, it would be her," Reid explained sadly.

"I understand," Emma told him. "And, Spencer, I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Reid gave her a watery smile as he nodded.

* * *

**I would like to take a minute to say "Thank You" to everyone who has favored and/or is following this story. I have been truly amazed and hope that I don't disappoint. For those who have asked, this series of stories is going to have a very different ending from my previous Reid/Christine stories.**

**Again - Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few hours passed quietly. Emma and Garcia ate pizza, watched Dr. Who DVRs, and turned their hair and nails various colors. Reid joined them for pizza and watching the DVDs, but repeatedly refused to have his hair and/or nails done. He periodically broke away to prowl around the suite and to check in via cell phone with Morgan and Blake, who were stationed outside on the street.

It was shortly after two a.m. The two women were asleep on the couch and Reid was watching the third season of Dr. Who when his phone rang.

"Reid," he answered.

As he expected, the caller was Morgan. "Everything quiet in there? I'm not seeing any movement out here," he reported.

"Everything's quiet in here. It looks like everyone is falling asleep," Reid responded with a yawn.

"Okay. Let's hope it stays that way. We'll keep watching," Morgan replied. "Wait a minute. There might be something!" He interrupted himself.

"Do you need me out there?" Reid questioned.

"No – Stay where you are and keep everyone together," Morgan instructed him. "Blake and I will check it out.

"No problem," Reid assured him. "Keep me updated."

Morgan and Blake were sitting in a surveillance car down the street from the hotel. As he spoke with Reid, Morgan noticed a lone man walk down the street towards them, and then turn to slip around the side of hotel. He seemed to be periodically glancing over his shoulder, as if to check whether he was being followed.

Quietly, Morgan got out of car and followed the man around the building and into the alleyway. Blake also got out of the car and positioned herself to continue discretely watching the front of building. With both agents concentrating on what was happening on the ground, neither of them saw two men jump from the roof of the building next door onto the hotel roof.

When Morgan returned from the side of building, he looked at Blake, shook his head, and commented. "Nothing there. He just kept going around to the ally and then down it to the side street."

Blake shrugged and led the way back to their surveillance vehicle. 

* * *

After again checking the rooms of the suite, Reid returned to the chair in the living area and continued watching over the two women dozing on the couch. Suddenly, the door to the suite was kicked in, and two masked men rushed into the room. The first one through the door tackled Reid, pulling him off the chair and onto the floor, preventing him from drawing his weapon. The second intruder headed towards Emma, attempting to grab her and pull her off the couch.

After a brief tussle, Reid managed to draw his weapon, and loudly announced, "FBI! Hands up!"

Undeterred, his attacker again rushed Reid, tackling him below the knees and knocking his gun away. As both Reid and Emma fought with their assailants, Garcia sized up the situation. Quickly, she grabbed an aerosol can off the coffee table and began spraying Emma's attacker in the face with hairspray. When he released her, Emma promptly grabbed a can of temporary blue hair color and began blasting away. With both women determinedly spraying him, the man gave up and fled the suite, both hands rubbing at his eyes.

The two women then moved over to where Reid was struggling with his assailant, and began blasting that intruder with their spray cans. He cried out, releasing Reid and, blinded, began rolling around on the floor. Garcia promptly sat on him, pinning him down.

"Okay. What now?" Garcia looked at Emma.

"We should probably tie him up," Emma suggested, looking around. "The cord from this lamp ought to work." She picked up a lamp which had fallen off of an end table during the confrontation.

Together, the two women set to work securing their victim, who was loudly complaining about the contamination in his eyes.

While the women were busy with the lamp cord, Reid managed to sit up and push a speed dial number on his cell phone.

"Morgan - We have a situation up here!" he shouted into the phone.

No one noticed JJ as she walked up to suite's door and examined the damage. "Boy - You guys sure know how to throw a pajama party!" she observed.

She then looked into the room. "And, Spence," she continued with a smile. "Love the blue hair!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was just before noon the next day, when the BAU team met in the bullpen to discuss the previous night's events.

"Are you sure the police picked everyone up?" Emma worried.

"I was at the police station myself," Blake assured her. "Both of your attackers, and their lookout, were accounted for."

"And, I have been on the phone to the Las Vegas Police Department," Hotch added. "The police there are confident they have picked up all the co-conspirators."

"This all seems way too easy." Emma commented. "Oh well, I probably shouldn't complain." She looked at her watch. "It's about time I headed to the airport."

She looked around and smiled at the team. "Thanks again, everyone. I really appreciate everything you have done!" she told them.

"Our pleasure," Hotch treated her to one of his rare smiles.

Garcia gave Emma a hug. "Have a safe trip home!" she told her. "And, don't worry, I'll help Reid get the last of that blue dye out of his hair."

"Actually, I kind of like it," Blake commented as Reid glared at her.

"And, Emma," Garcia hesitated for a moment. "There is a Sci-Fi Con in the Convention Center this fall. Could I convince you to come back for it? We would really have a lot of fun, and you can meet my boyfriend, Sam. Assuming he is still my boyfriend, that is."

Emma gave the tech a wide smile. "OF COURSE! She assured her. "Send me the details and I'll start making plans to attend!"

She then turned to Reid. "Spencer - Walk me to the elevator?" she suggested. Reid smiled and nodded, and the two of them started up the ramp.

"Okay, I'll get with your father the minute I get back and see what he needs to do in order to get us unmarried as soon as possible," she told him. "And, I have the book for your mother. I'll continue to visit her periodically and keep you updated on how she's doing."

They had reached the top of the ramp and Emma reached over to push the call button on the elevator. "Also, I need to apologize for the shock I gave you the other morning," she continued.

Reid smiled shyly at her. "Well, it's just that I'm not used to starting my day by finding a naked woman sleeping on my couch," he explained. "It kind of surprised me."

"Surprised? You weren't just surprised, you were totally freaked out!" Emma laughed. "And, it's my fault. I should have planned better when I packed. I just never thought I would be sleeping on someone's couch."

"Okay, I was freaked," Reid conceded with a smile.

"And, I need to thank you for a truly unique experience," Emma told him. "These last few days are something I will definitely remember!"

"Well, this has been an unusual experience for me too," Reid admitted. "I've never been married before!"

"Well, now you can tell everyone about your 'First Wife'," Emma smiled at him as the elevator dinged it's arrival. "It will make you sound like a man of the world."

As the team watched from the bullpen, the elevator door opened and Emma got in. As the door closed, she turned and gave Reid a finger wave.

When Reid returned to bullpen area, Garcia asked curiously, "Aren't you going to the airport with her?"

Reid seemed surprised by the question. "No," he replied. "She's going to take the Metro. She'll be okay."

With a shrug, Garcia returned to her lair, while the rest of the team sat down at their desks to complete the endless round of paperwork associated with the case - All except for David Rossi.

* * *

David Rossi didn't return to his office. Instead, he went back into the conference room, where Hotch found him standing and staring at the whiteboard.

"Okay, Dave, what's the problem?" Hotch knew the senior agent well enough to tell when something was bothering him.

"It's what she said," Rossi replied. "This was all too easy. All these years this gang stays under the radar and then, all of a sudden, they mess up. Something's not right! We're missing something!"

As the two agents began re-examining the case, Garcia rushed into the room.

"Bad news," she blurted out. "D.C. Police just found two bodies. They match the general description of Emma's stalkers and tattoos identify them as members of The Devil Riders Motorcycle Gang. They don't have a time of death yet, but they are estimating it at between three to five days."

Rossi looked at her. "Garcia, when you checked, were there any other motorcycle gangs operating in the same area as The Devil Riders?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Garcia quickly responded. "The Las Vegas Police did say that there are at least three others. They mentioned something about the fact that they are starting to crowd each other out."

"Someone trying to start a turf war?" Hotch suggested.

"And what better way to do it than by taking out a relative of the president of another gang?" Rossi finished the thought.

As both of the agents rushed out of the conference room and onto the walkway, Hotch began yelling down into the bullpen. "Reid, do you know what airline Emma was taking?"

"No, but it must be some discount carrier," Reid looked up as he responded. "She made a joke about flying tied to the wing. There is a problem, isn't there?"

Hotch continued with his instructions. "Garcia, call the Transit Police and then Airport Security. Warn them about what is going on. Then, find out which airline Emma is on and send the information to our phones. Rossi, take Blake and Morgan - I'll take Reid and JJ. They are going to try to get her at the airport!"

"Oh, no!" Reid exclaimed. "It's Maeve all over again!"


	13. Chapter 13

Emma made good time getting to the airport. As she walked off the escalator into the ticketing area, she began looking around to locate her airline's check-in counter. Pulling her pink suitcase behind her, she was walking towards the counter when she was approached by a man wearing an Airport Security uniform.

"Emma Porter?" he inquired.

"Yes?" she replied, curious.

"I need to have you come with me, please," he replied courteously.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Emma was not getting a good feeling about this.

"We just received a call from the FBI," the man explained. "I need to get you out of this area as soon as possible. Will you just come with me? I'll explain everything to you after we're in a secured area."

"The FBI?" Emma questioned as they began walking towards a slightly concealed door in the wall behind the ticket counters. "What the - ?"

**"****Get Down!"**

The officer pushed Emma down and under the ticket counter as two men wearing gang colors charged off the escalator and another three came barging through the doors leading to the parking garage. All were brandishing guns and appeared to be looking for a target.

"FBI! Put down your weapons!" Hotch's voice echoed from the other end of the terminal as the BAU team rushed towards the ticketing area.

"Hands up!" Morgan's voice joined in.

As one of the gang members turned to shoot, JJ shot him in the chest. As he fell, the other four men scattered throughout the terminal. Quickly, Airport Security personnel, guns drawn, closed in. Within seconds, a second gang member was lying on the floor, bleeding, and a third was propped against the wall, also with blood on his chest. Faced with the inevitable, the remaining two members dropped their guns and put their hands in the air.

"Emma!" Reid's voice echoed through the terminal. "Emma – Where are you?"


	14. Chapter 14

As Airport Security and the BAU team began either handcuffing the gang members and/or checking their wounds, Reid looked around frantically.

"Emma! Where's Emma? I don't see Emma!" he shouted.

"The young lady you originally called about?" one of the Airport Security guards spoke up.

"Yes! Where is she?" Reid demanded.

"Under here," the guard replied, pointing at the ticketing counter. "When I saw those guys coming up the escalator with their guns, I pushed her out of the way."

"Emma?" Reid raced over to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Spencer?" Emma's voice sounded weak. "What is going on?"

Reid turned to the guard. "I can't thank you enough!" he effused. "You definitely saved her life! Do you have a card? I need to tell your supervisor."

After further thanks, and an exchange of business cards, the guard returned to his duties and Reid knelt down to help Emma.

"Here, let's get you up and out of there," he offered her his hand.

"I don't think that is going to happen," Emma told him. "When he pushed me under the counter, my leg got twisted underneath me, and it doesn't feel so good."

Reid raised his head and surveyed the terminal. "Medics - Over here - Now!" he barked. He then began carefully straightening out and examining Emma's left leg.

"What's the deal?" Morgan walked over. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Twisted leg," Emma explained. "I'm going to need some help standing up."

Reid looked up. "I don't think it's broken," he told Morgan. He then looked around the terminal.

"Medics!" he shouted again. "We need medics! Where are they?"

Morgan looked around the area. "The EMTs are at the far end of the terminal and it's going to take them forever to get down here," he determined. He leaned down to Emma. "Put your arm around my neck," he instructed her. "I'll take you to them."

"Morgan, are you sure you aren't going to hurt yourself?" Emma worried as he picked her up.

"No chance of that," he replied with a smile as he stood up with Emma in his arms. "Now, hold tight." He headed down the terminal at a brisk trot.

Reid silently watched them go, then picked up Emma's backpack and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. He was still standing there staring down the corridor when Rossi walked over.

"What's the matter, Kid? You look like your dog just died," the older agent commented.

Reid looked at him mournfully. "It should be me. I should be doing it, but I never seem to be able to," he told Rossi.

"What?" Rossi was confused. "Spencer, what is going on?"

"Every time Emma needs help, I'm never the one who helps her," he explained frustrated. "In the hotel room, she handled it with Garcia. When the shooting started, the guy from airport security got her out of the line of fire. And, now, Morgan is taking her to the ambulance. It should be me!"

Rossi gave him a pitying look. "Reid, you can't always be the hero," he reminded him. "You are just going to have to let it go and deal with it."

"But she's my wife," Reid argued. "I should be able to protect her! Instead, I am left standing here holding her backpack and a pink suitcase!"

"Reid!" Morgan voice echoed through the terminal. "Reid!" He ran up and came to an abrupt stop in front of the young agent.

"Where are you, Man?" he demanded. "She's asking for you!"

Reid looked at him, astonished. "Really?"

"You are her husband, aren't you?" Morgan demanded. "She won't let the ambulance leave without you!"

Rossi smiled at Reid. "Why don't you take her backpack to her?" he suggested. "I'll bring the pink suitcase and meet you at the hospital."

As Reid hurried down the terminal, he was met by an EMS tech. "You're the husband?" he asked.

Reid hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes - Yes, I'm the husband."

"Well, let's hurry," the tech insisted. "She won't let us leave without you!"


	15. Chapter 15

When Reid and the EMS tech reached the ambulance, Reid quickly scrambled inside and sat down next to Emma. As she reached over to grab his hand, he noticed that an IV had already been inserted into her other arm.

"Your hand is like ice," he commented. He reached over and picked up her other hand. "And, this one is just as cold!"

"Spencer, I am freezing to death," Emma told him, her teeth chattering. Reid noticed that her lips were beginning to turn blue.

"She's going into shock!" he realized. "Do you have a blanket?"

"Her blood pressure is dropping," the tech monitoring her vital signs warned.

The techs quickly produced a blanket and, as the ambulance pulled away from the terminal, they began tucking it around Emma to warm her.

"Spencer," Emma said through her chattering teeth. "I need you to keep an eye on things for me. They are going to give me some pain medication and I know it is going to mess with my head. Please, keep an eye out and double check everything they do. And, don't let me make any foolish decisions or anything. Okay? After all, you are my next-of-kin."

Reid nodded his understanding. "Of course!" he agreed as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Emma nodded to the tech who promptly injected some medication into her IV line.

Reid watched as Emma fall asleep, and then he spoke up. "You are going to have to x-ray her leg," he told the techs. "I don't think it is broken, but you need to verify that. And, I'm also pretty sure she hit her head when she went down, so you will want to do an MRI on her, too."

The tech looked up from checking Emma's vital signs. "How long have you two been married?" he asked curiously.

"12 years, 7 months, and 23 days," was Reid's prompt reply.

"Wow!" the man was obviously impressed. "My wife and I have our first year anniversary coming up next week. I hope our relationship can last as long as yours! You know, she wouldn't let us leave without you. Literally threw a temper tantrum."

Reid just smiled knowingly.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi, still wearing their Kevlar vests, stood in the terminal watching as the gang members were either being loaded into ambulances or being led off in handcuffs.

"I am guessing this isn't over with," Rossi observed, looking at his boss.

**"****They attacked Reid's wife!"** Hotch's voice shook in anger. "And, an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us!"

Rossi could see that the memory of Foyett's attack on Haley was foremost in Hotch's mind as he continued, "We are taking this to Las Vegas!"

Hotch looked at JJ, Blake, and Morgan as they joined the two men. "I hope everybody has their go bag packed and is ready to leave immediately," he announced. "Because we will finish this!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch decided to delay the team's departure until after Emma had been released from the hospital, so it was evening before the team finally boarded their jet for the flight to Las Vegas.

After take-off, Emma settled comfortably on the couch with her left leg propped up, while Reid went back into the galley where he began preparing two cups of tea. The rest of team settled into various seats throughout the plane, examining the files Garcia had prepared for them.

Blake and JJ were sitting across the aisle from Emma.

"How're you doing?" Blake smiled at the patient.

"It looks worse than it really is," Emma replied. "When Spencer told them I would be traveling, they put a lightweight walking cast on me. Really, it's only a couple of messed up ligaments. However, no one bothered to tell either of us that I wouldn't be able to get my jeans back on over the cast."

"Thus, the fashionable blue scrubs," JJ commented with a giggle.

Reid walked over and handed Emma a cup of tea. "Be careful, it's hot," he warned her with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Spencer. You are a sweetheart!" The smile she gave him in return was dazzling.

As Reid, blushing, hurriedly returned to galley to get his own cup of tea, Emma noticed the look on JJ's face. "What?"

"You call him Spencer," JJ observed.

"We had quite a discussion about that while we were waiting in the hospital," Emma admitted. "His mother calls him Spencer, so I guess that's what I'm used to."

Reid returned with his cup of tea and carefully sat down on the couch next to Emma's legs.

"Okay Team," Hotch called to get everyone's attention. "It's time for us to get together, review the situation, and make sure we are all on the same page."

Garcia's face appeared on the computer screen. "Greetings to everyone on their way to Sin City," she announced. "Not that I would want to be with you. Well, I would, but definitely under different circumstances."

Hotch interrupted her dissertation. "Garcia, what have you found?" he asked.

"Oh great one with the extensive suit collection," Garcia replied. "I have found many interesting things. Some are good. Some are not so good."

Rossi broke in. "Let's start with - Do we know who we are dealing with?" he asked.

"Per the Las Vegas Police Department," Garcia began. "There are three other motorcycle gangs operating in the area. By crossing their information with activities under surveillance by the Nevada field office, I have narrowed the suspect list to one - The Lords of Revenge. D.C. Police have confirmed that tattoos on the members in custody verify that connection. By the way, those individuals are still not talking."

"Motorcycle gangs are generally a pretty closed group," Morgan observed. "I don't foresee getting any information from them in the near future."

"Okay," Rossi spoke up. "What do we know about The Lords of Revenge?"

"Lots of things and none of them good," Garcia told him. "Although they are the smallest of the groups, they are by far the most vicious. Pictures of some of their suspected victims have been forwarded to your tablets. And be forewarned, don't look at them if you have just eaten!"

"What about their president?" Blake asked.

"A particularly nasty individual who goes by the name of The Hyena, legal name Tomas Brisbane," Garcia told her as a picture appeared on the screen. "Again, information has been sent to your tablets, including this most recent picture of him. Also included, at no extra charge, is information on his current vice presidents and several lieutenants."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch was studying his tablet. "Is there anything else?"

Garcia paused before replying. "Yes, there is one more thing. Emma, I checked on the accident that killed your father. It appears that at the time the police considered it suspicious, but they couldn't prove anything."

"My mother always said something was off, but she couldn't prove anything either," Emma told her. "Thanks Penelope!"

JJ turned to Emma. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?" she asked.

"Not really," Emma told her thoughtfully. "But then, I have been out of it for several years now. There is one thing, though."

"What?" JJ questioned.

"That guy they call The Hyena," Emma replied. "For some reason he looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Garcia?" Hotch called out.

"Already on it," the tech assured him. "I'm checking even as we speak and will be getting back. Anything to keep my BFF safe. Signing off."

The computer screen went blank.

Emma had a huge smile on her face as she delightedly asked, "Did she just call me her BFF?"

Reid gave her a blank look. "What's a BFF?"

"That's a compliment," Emma told him. "Take my word for it!"

Hotch began getting his team organized. "Okay, when we land Rossi, JJ, and I will go directly to the Las Vegas police station. Morgan, you and Blake get directions to the clubhouses of both The Devil Riders and The Lords of Revenge. Drive by them, check out the neighborhoods, and see what you think. Reid, you and Emma – "

"If it's okay with you," Emma interrupted him. "I'd like to stop by my apartment. I need to get some clean clothes and some other things. It'll only take a minute."

Hotch thought briefly. "Okay," he agreed to her request. "You do that. I'll call and let you know where we will meet afterward. Reid, keep an eye on her."

"No problem!" Reid confidently assured him.


	17. Chapter 17

When Hotch, Rossi, and JJ walked into the Las Vegas Police Department's headquarters, they were immediately greeted by a short, dark-haired man wearing a rumpled suit.

"Agent Hotchner?" he held out his hand to shake. "Detective Burnside. I'm in charge of this can of worms you seem to have opened up."

"Good to meet you Detective," Hotch told him as they shook hands. "These are two of my associates, Agents Rossi and Jareau. Several others members of my team are out looking over the clubhouses of the two gangs involved. Just some basic recon. Sorry about the can of worms, but the information fell into our hands and we need to follow up."

"I understand," the detective assured him. "And, actually, I appreciate it. This investigation of yours should clear up a number of unsolved cases we have on the books."

"You have a place for us to set up?" JJ inquired.

"Right this way," Detective Burnside led the team down a short hall and into a conference room. "We have you set up in here. Also, based on the information your Ms. Garcia gave me, I had a couple of my guys start pulling any old files that looked like they might fit your profile. They are in that stack on the table. Take a look and let us know what we can do to help."

"Thanks, this looks great," JJ looked around the room and then at the stack of files. "Why don't I get started on the files?" she suggested.

"Good idea," Hotch said approvingly. "And, get with Garcia on anything you find. She can add it to her database."

* * *

After driving past The Devil Riders' clubhouse and seeing nothing of interest, Morgan headed across town to see where The Lords of Revenge had their clubhouse. When he arrived, he parked the black SUV down the street from the clubhouse and looked over at Blake.

"Let's do this," she suggested.

The two agents got slowly out of the vehicle and stood looking down the block.

"Well," Morgan commented as he turned to look around. "The LVPD said they have this place under surveillance. I'll run you a bet the gang knows it. And, they are watching us now. I can feel it."

"Oh yes," Blake agreed. "They are right there, just inside that window." She nodded towards the building. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Let's just take a walk and see what happens," Morgan suggested as he put his sunglasses on and began strolling down the block. 


	18. Chapter 18

**For everyone living in the U.S. - I hope you are having a great Memorial Day weekend! For those who live in any of the Comonwealth Nations - You had your long Victoria Day weekend last weekend. For everyone else, I hope you have an early summer holiday coming up soon!**

* * *

Emma and Reid were standing in the combination living room/dining room/kitchen of Emma's apartment, and Reid was not happy. "You might have mentioned that you live in a 3rd floor walk-up," he complained.

"You didn't expect me to be living in a penthouse condo on the strip, did you?" Emma returned. "I'm a grad student. Or, I was. Besides, I made it up here okay."

"You made it up here because I helped you!" Reid pointed out. He walked over to the windows and looked out. "I didn't even know this part of Las Vegas existed! When did you say you start your job? Three weeks? You are planning on moving, aren't you?"

"That remains to be seen," Emma replied evasively.

"What?" Reid squawked.

"I'll be a post-doc intern doing research in a lab, not a business mogul," she pointed out. "And, I will still have my student loans to repay. Besides, I won't have this cast on my leg forever. Now, when and where are we scheduled to meet up with your team?"

Reid checked a text message on his cell phone. "Hotch wants us to meet him at my father's office in an hour," he reported.

"Well, it will take us about 15 minutes to get there, along with another 15 minutes for me to pack," Emma figured. "That leaves about 30 minutes for me to take a shower and wash my hair."

"You want to do what?" Reid wasn't sure he had heard right. "You have a cast on your leg!"

"Spencer, I feel absolutely grimy," Emma complained. "And, do you know how long it has been since I washed my hair? I can cover my cast with a plastic bag held in place with rubber bands. And, if I need help, you're here."

"You'll need help? In the shower?" Reid sounded panicky.

"Don't worry. I'll have a towel," Emma told him. "Why don't you check out the bookcases over there?" She pointed towards a pair of shelves under the windows. "You've probably already read everything, but you might find something to amuse yourself. This won't take long." She disappeared into the bathroom.

As Reid sat on the floor, looking through Emma's books, the door to the apartment quietly opened and two young men, dressed completely in black, slithered in.

Reid immediately reached for his weapon. "FBI! Hands in the air and don't move!" he called out.

"Hey man! What is going on here?" one of the men protested.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" the second one added.

"Just stay where you are with your hands where I can see them!" Reid ordered as he stood up.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Emma demanded as she limped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and wet hair hanging down her back.

"Oh shit!" she spit out. "You two - Put your hands down! And, Spencer, put the gun away! These two idiots are my cousins, Johnny and Phil. What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into my apartment?"

"I'm Mad Dog now," Johnny told her. "And they said you were dead!"

"It's probably more like Bad Dog," Emma spat back at him. "And, obviously, I'm not dead! Who are 'They'? And, why would they think that?"

"They are - Well, you know - On the street," Phil filled in helpfully.

"Right - And how would they know?" Emma pointed out. "And, why are you here if you think I'm dead? Looking to see what you can steal?"

"Oh No! We were looking to protect - ," Johnny began righteously.

"Yeah, right!" Emma interrupted him. "What kind of sucker do I look like? Do your mothers know what you are doing? Stealing from the dead - You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Oh No - We weren't going to – " Phil protested.

"Tell that to someone who believes you!" Emma was getting madder by the minute. "Now, the two of you had better get your rear ends out of here - Now! Or, I will call your mothers!"

As Reid watched the exchange, he was startled by the change in Emma. It seemed as if, within a matter of seconds, she had changed from a college student into ? Unbidden, the term 'Motorcycle Mama' came to mind.

"We're going - we're going," Johnny assured her. "But, who is he and how come he's here?" Johnny pointed at Reid.

Emma smirked. "You remember my husband - The one everyone always talked about but no one ever saw? Well, this is Spencer Reid, and he has a gun, a legal gun, so keep that in mind - Just in case the two of you decide to come back. **Now Get Out!"**

"Okay, Okay!" Phil didn't need any further convincing as the two men backed out of the apartment and started down the stairs. Reid waited a moment before following them down to the street.

"Are they gone?" College Student Emma was back and sitting on the couch when Reid returned to the apartment.

"They are out of the building," he confirmed. "But they were talking on their cell phones."

"They are probably reporting to someone and getting instructions," Emma quickly surmised. "They were undoubtedly sent, but I don't know by whom. We have to get out of here!"

She stood up, limped over to the closet, and pulled out a gym bag. "Spencer, any scruples you may have about digging through my underwear drawer - Loose them!" she instructed as she handed him the bag. "Start with the top drawer of my dresser and start jamming everything in here. Then, if there is any room left, start on the next drawer. And, make sure you get at least one of my nightshirts. As much as I appreciate the loan of your pajama top last night, I'll feel more comfortable in my own clothes!"

"In the meantime, I'll get dried off and get dressed. Then I'll start packing my toiletries. What?" She noticed that Reid was intently sniffing the air.

"Something smells - Terrific!" he commented.

"You are probably picking up on either my shampoo or my body wash," Emma guessed. "I'm packing both, so you can take your pick later." She quickly went back into the bathroom while Reid, after a moment's hesitation, went into her bedroom and began packing clothes from her dresser.


	19. Chapter 19

As Reid drove the SUV to his father's office, he turned to glance at Emma, sitting next to him in the passenger seat. He couldn't help but notice that, with no make-up on and with her wet hair wrapped in a towel, she now looked like a high school student.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Me - What?" Emma gave him a puzzled look.

"You're the one who suggested the new medication for my mother," Reid filled in the blanks. "I saw copies of the initial test results and the brochures from the drug company in your apartment. Dr. Norman told me the suggestion originally came from a grad student."

"I happened to see a report on the clinical trials and kept an eye on them," Emma admitted. "When the drug had finally been approved, I mentioned it to Dr. Norman. He would have noticed a new drug on the market without my help."

But, you - you took care of my mother," Reid sounded surprised.

"She is my mother-in-law," Emma reminded him. She pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to text Aaron and let him know we'll be late."

"Why?" Reid asked, puzzled. "We have plenty of time."

"Not if we are going to stop for ice cream," Emma told him. "And, please, open the windows and drive fast. I need to dry my hair."


	20. Chapter 20

Mr. William Reid was sitting at his desk, reading and signing some routine papers, when he heard a knock at his door.

Surprised, he looked up. "Yes - Come in," he called out.

He was even more surprised to see Hotch walk into his office, followed by Rossi, Morgan, and Blake.

"Mr. Reid, you don't know me. I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI Quantico Behavioral Analysis Unit," Hotch introduced himself as he walked over to the desk and held out his hand to shake.

Mr. Reid fought down a growing sense of panic. "No, I don't know you, but I remember Agents Morgan and Rossi," he replied as he stood up to shake Hotch's hand. "You work with Spencer, right? Nothing's wrong is it? Please, tell me this isn't one of those visits I have nightmares about."

"Relax, Mr. Reid. Spencer is okay," Hotch replied. "But, there is a problem."

Mr. Reid paled. "Oh no!" he gasped. "I knew this would happen when Emma showed up here asking questions. What can I do to help? I'll do anything!"

"Why don't we all sit down and we'll explain everything," Rossi suggested.

As everyone was moving to the seating area in Mr. Reid's office, Reid and Emma appeared in the doorway, eating ice cream cones.

"You stopped for ice cream?" Rossi stared at them.

"Not just any ice cream," Emma told him with a smile.

"That came from Conlin's, didn't it?" Mr. Reid guessed.

"That's important because?" Morgan asked.

As Emma carefully walked further into the room, Mr. Reid saw her cast. "Oh My Gosh, Emma - You've been hurt!" he gasped. "It's all my fault - I just know it! You need to sit down. Over here – " He moved to help her over to the seating area.

"Calm down, Mr. Reid. It's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine!" Emma assured him as she limped into the room.

Mr. Reid carefully seated Emma in an armchair and then began moving a coffee table over so she could prop her leg up. Reid walked over and unceremoniously shouldered his father out of the way so he could finish moving the table for Emma's leg.

Emma shared a smile with Blake as she told the two men. "Thank you, both, gentlemen. I'm fine - Really!"

"Back to the ice cream?" Rossi was still intrigued. "Is there something special about it?"

Emma gave him a smile. "Well, we had some visitors while we were at my apartment," she began.

"It seems that word on the street is that Emma is dead," Reid continued the explanation.

"So - We went to Conlin's for ice cream," Emma finished as if that were self-explanatory.

"Okay?" Blake still wasn't sure what was going on.

Mr. Reid gave Reid and Emma a knowing smile as he explained. "Conlin's is a local institution. Been there for years. I used to take Spencer there when he was little - Remember Spencer? Anyway, any time you want to hear the latest neighborhood gossip, you go to Conlin's."

"Rumor central, huh?" Blake smiled knowingly.

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "I thought it was the fastest way to let everyone know that I am still alive and kicking."

"And to provoke a response from whomever started the rumor," Rossi observed archly.

"If the grapevine is running normally," Mr. Reid told the group. "By now every cell phone tower in the valley is pinging with the news!"

"You said you had some intruders," Morgan was curious. "Who were they and how did you get rid of them?"

"Well, actually, Emma got rid of them," Reid admitted.

Emma grinned. "They were a couple of my idiot cousins and I kind of threatened to call their mothers," she confessed.

"Threaten to call their mothers?" Morgan repeated. "That's a new one!"

"It helped that I know the individuals involved," Emma explained. "My aunts are not to be trifled with!"

"And I thought my mother inspired fear!" Rossi commented dryly.

"You called the local police?" Hotch asked Reid.

"Yes," Reid verified. "And, they are going to step up patrols in the area. We also spoke with the building manager. If she hears or sees anything, she knows to call the police immediately."

"Okay. That's covered," Hotch approved. "We still need to keep the two of you safe."

"Not again!" Emma complained. "I have already been in protective custody once. This is getting old!"

Mr. Reid spoke up. "I can take them to my house," he volunteered. "They should be safe there."

Hotch turned to look at him. "I meant you and Emma," he clarified. "Whoever is after Emma is probably after you, too."

"I can't just leave!" Mr. Reid protested.

"You can't not leave," Morgan pointed out. "There is a good chance both your and Emma's lives are in danger. Do you want to risk her life as well as your own?"

Mr. Reid took a deep breath. "You're right," he admitted. "This is all my fault and I know it. I can't put Emma's life on the line. Spencer, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am! Agents, what do I need to do?"

"I'll stay here with you while you close everything up," Morgan told him. "Then, I'll follow you to your house so you can pack whatever you need for a few days. After that, I'll take you to whatever safe location the local police have available."

"Well, you seem to have everything under control," Mr. Reid admitted. "Let me tell my staff I'll be out of the office for a few days. I will be able to reach them via e-mail, won't I?"

"That should be alright," Morgan assured him. "I'll wait outside." Morgan walked into the outer office and began surveying the area.

As everyone followed Morgan out of Mr. Reid's office, Rossi turned to look at Emma. "You're wearing your wedding ring again," he observed.

"Yes," Emma reached to grasp the chain around her neck. "I thought since I was appearing in public with a man I should make it clear that he is my husband."

"Smart move." 


	21. Chapter 21

Blake waited in the hallway with Emma while Reid and two Las Vegas police officers cleared the apartment designated as their 'Safe House'.

"Okay, you can come in now," Reid called out to them.

"Well, this is it," the first officer told the women as they walked into the apartment's living room. "We usually use it as temporary quarters for persons turning state's witness."

"It looks fine," Blake assured him. "You have vetted all the neighbors?"

"Oh yeah," the second officer assured her. "And, we also have a car sitting outside."

Blake looked around the room and noticed the bedroom doors. "Two bedrooms?" she exclaimed. "This will work out great! Emma?"

Emma yawned. "It's okay, I guess," she replied. "Right now, I am just so tired I could fall asleep standing up."

"It's all the stress catching up with you," Reid surmised. "Why don't you lay down for awhile and take a nap? I'll be right here."

Emma smiled at him. "My own personal guardian angel. Thanks, Spencer!"

As she and Blake headed towards the bedrooms, Reid heard Blake asking. "Which bedroom do you want to turn into the girls' room?"

After Blake and Emma had decided on a bedroom, Blake closed the door, sat down on one of the beds, and took a deep breath. "Emma," she began. "Sit down. There is something you need to know about Spencer."

After Blake had finished telling the story of Reid and Maeve, she looked over at Emma, who had been sitting on the other bed silently listening. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You mean that the first time Spencer actually saw the woman he had fallen in love with, he had to watch as she was shot in the head and killed?" Emma asked shakily.

"We all did," Blake confirmed.

"His mother told me what he wrote her," Emma continued. "But I got the impression that that particular version of events had been sanitized."

"Yes," Blake reported sadly. "I suspect he didn't want to tell her the whole story because he didn't want to upset her."

"I don't know how Spencer deals with everything!" Emma was obviously upset. "I'll do my best to get this marriage situation resolved as soon as possible so he won't have to deal with my problems too!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Reid was busy reviewing security procedures with the two LVPD officers when his cell phone rang.

He checked the screen before answering it. "Hotch?"

"Reid - We need you to come down to the LVPD office as soon as possible," Hotch told him. "Garcia seems to have come up with something."

"Can't this wait?" Reid protested. "I'm getting Emma settled."

"I'm afraid not," Hotch apologized. "But, Blake and the two police officers are there with her. She should be okay."

"All right," Reid relented. "Let me tell Blake and Emma, and I'll be on my way." 

* * *

When Reid arrived at the police station, he found Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and JJ, in the conference room with the evidence boards. Garcia was speaking to everyone from the computer screen.

"So, after JJ called me about the additional police files, I did some more checking and decided to go back even further," she told them. "That's when I discovered something weird. These murders started way, way back. Like, about 30 years ago."

"Thirty years? Are you sure?" Rossi asked. "That is way before Emma's time."

"But not before her mother's time," Garcia pointed out. "I started developing a time line and that's when I noticed it. The first murder occurred approximately the same time Emma's mother (her name is Debbie Tylor, by the way) left The Devil Riders and got married. That particular body was actually found several years later in the desert outside Las Vegas, and was never positively identified. Time had not been kind to it, what with scavengers and all, and the mutilation was just too bad. Also, back in those days, they didn't have the techniques to test for DNA the way we do today."

"You've checked missing persons from that time?" JJ assumed.

"I most certainly have," Garcia replied. "And, one of the missing persons is - Debbie's brother, Daniel. According to police records, they didn't do much of a search for him. As a motorcycle gang member he was considered a danger to the community."

"That certainly gives you a lot of faith in the local police," Rossi commented dryly.

"Another weird thing," Garcia continued. "According to the surveillance reports, it was about that same time that The Lords of Revenge broke off from The Devil Riders. According to police records, they assumed that there was some sort of disagreement between The Hyena and Wolfman. No one ever discovered what it was."

"All about the same time?" Morgan repeated. "This all seems to link back to one person - Emma's mom. Reid, do you know if she is still alive?"

"I have no idea," Reid admitted. "All Emma ever said was that after she was kicked out of the gang, she was denied any communication with her. Let me call her and find out."

Reid was opening up his cell phone when Hotch interrupted him. "It can wait until morning," he decided. "It's late and from what I saw Emma was about ready to collapse from fatigue. Let her get some sleep. Garcia, you get some rest too and, when you get in tomorrow, you can start checking up on Emma's mom."

"Thank You Oh Great Leader," Garcia told him. "You will hear from me before sunrise! That is your sunrise, not mine." The computer screen went blank.

After Hotch and Rossi had left the room, JJ turned to Reid. "Spence - You have an awfully funny look on your face," she commented.

Reid looked thoughtful. "JJ, do you ever remember Hotch saying to wait until morning to wake someone up?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, No," JJ replied. "But, then, I think he kind of likes Emma."

"You have got to be kidding!" Reid was surprised.

"No, think about it," JJ pointed out. "Emma is smart, she can carry on an intelligent conversation, she's resourceful, and even I think she's attractive."

"Actually, I kind of like her myself," Morgan contributed.

"You, too, Morgan - No Way!" Reid glared at his friend.


	23. Chapter 23

Early the next morning Emma was in the kitchen making breakfast with her laptop computer sitting open on the counter within easy reach. Mr. Reid and two LVPD officers were sitting in the living room eating, as Morgan walked into the apartment carrying a grocery bag.

Emma looked over at him. "That had better be my maple syrup or you can leave and not come back until you do have my maple syrup!" she threatened the agent.

Morgan smiled at her. "This is your maple syrup," he assured her as he held up the bag. "As a matter of fact, I didn't know exactly what kind you wanted, so I got you three difference kinds of maple syrup."

"Super!" Emma praised him. "Your mother trained you right!"

"I'll tell her you said so," Morgan bantered back. "What smells so good?"

"French toast," one of the officers spoke up. "And, it is good!"

"If you will put the syrup on the table with the coffee and juice, this next batch is yours!" Emma promised Morgan as she held up a plate.

Morgan wasted no time in putting the syrup on table and claiming his breakfast.

"I have some more ready to go," Emma announced. "Who wants it?"

Mr. Reid spoke up. "If neither of the officers want it – "

"I'm all set," the second officer told Emma. "And, it's about time we switched places with the guys outside and gave them a chance to come in for some breakfast. That is okay, isn't it?"

"Of course!" Emma assured him. "I enjoy cooking and rarely get a chance to cook for someone other than myself."

Emma watched as the two officers left the apartment, and then turned and consulted the screen of the laptop. She pushed a few keys and then turned back to the stove.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Reid asked curiously.

"Running some inventory reports," Emma told him. "Trying to keep ahead of my workload."

She smiled at Reid as he came out of the second bedroom carrying an empty coffee cup. He hesitated a moment before returning the smile. "You're up early," he commented.

"You've been up?" Emma questioned, nodding at the coffee cup in his hand.

"I got up about an hour and a half ago," he told her. "The officers on duty had coffee ready and I made myself a cup. Then I went back to do some reading. Something smells awfully good!" he added.

"Emma is making French toast," Mr. Reid spoke up. "And, yes, it is good!"

"I second that!" Morgan added enthusiastically.

"Emma makes truly excellent French toast," Reid told them authoritatively. "She made some for me a few days ago."

"Well, I have some more for you now," Emma held up a plate. "This is yours!"

As Reid went into the kitchen to claim his breakfast, Rossi walked through the door to join them.

"Good morning everyone!" Rossi greeted the group. "I have two hungry officers coming up the stairs behind me so I hope everything tastes as good as it smells."

"It does!" Morgan and Mr. Reid chorused.

Rossi looked into the kitchen. "Emma, how long have you been standing there?" he questioned. "Shouldn't you get off that leg? It will never heal if you don't give it a rest."

"I'm fine," Emma assured him. "I'm just starting another batch here."

"If you have everything mixed up, I can handle it," Rossi told her sternly. "Go sit down. And, have you had anything to eat?"

Rossi gently pushed Emma away from the stove and took over the cooking duties. After making sure that Rossi knew what he was doing, Emma poured herself a glass of orange juice, picked up her laptop, and walked over to the couch, where she sat down, propping her foot up on the coffee table.

Blake came out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Am I the last one up?" she asked. "Boy, Emma, you were out of it last night!"

Emma smiled. "I kind of remember getting up and having some pizza," she replied. "But then I think I just went back to bed and passed out. I never even heard Spencer come in. That's the first good night's sleep I have had since the night I spent on his couch."

"You've not been sleeping?" Blake asked as she sat down next to Emma on the couch.

"I haven't felt really safe in a long, long time," Emma explained. "But, the other night on Spencer's couch and last night here – "

Blake and Reid exchange a glance as Reid moved to sit on the coffee table next to Emma's foot.

"Emma, I have something to ask you," he began.

"It has to do with your mother," Blake added.

"My mother?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Reid confirmed. "You've never said much about her. Do you know if she is still alive?"

Emma took a deep breath. "I assume so," she told the two agents. "At least the cards I send her don't come back marked 'Deceased'. I always assumed that if she was dead someone would have the decency to do that."

"You send her cards?" Blake questioned.

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "Birthday, Mother's Day, Christmas – You know."

"Where do you send them?" Blake wanted to know.

"Well, after I was kicked out of the gang, I heard that she and her current husband had moved to a small town near Lake Tahoe," Emma explained. "There are some other gang members who live there, and I know the address of one of them. So, I send the cards there."

Emma paused. "And, by the way, I finally remembered where I remember that guy from."

"The Hyena?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, him," Emma confirmed. "When I was little, maybe four or five, he came around to our house a couple of times. Then, one day, when he showed up Bear and Tiny were waiting for him. There was an altercation of some sort in the yard, and after that I never saw him again."

"We will have to check into what the connection is between him and your mother," Blake told her.

Reid spoke into his cell phone. "Garcia? I'm going to put Emma on and she's going to give you an address to start looking for her mother."


	24. Chapter 24

Later that morning Hotch and JJ were at the Las Vegas police station looking at the time line they had drawn on the whiteboard. Garcia was watching intently from the computer screen.

"So," JJ spoke. "Emma's mother marries, her brother is murdered, and The Lords of Revenge are formed all within approximately a six week time period."

"That's what I found," Garcia confirmed. She turned to one side as everyone heard a ding from another of her computers.

"Okay - Here it is - What you have all been waiting for," Garcia announced as she read the other screen. "Emma's mother, Debbie Tylor, is alive and living in the Lake Tahoe area. I am sending the address to your phones."

Hotch spoke up. "Garcia, see what you can find out about her, will you?" he requested. "There has to be a reason for her to have deserted Emma so completely for all these years."

"Checking on it even as we speak." The computer screen went blank.

"Something terrible must have happened," JJ observed. "Much more than Emma lying about her college major. A mother just doesn't abandon her child like that."

"Well, some mothers might," Hotch reminded her. "But, from what we have seen of Emma, I would assume she had a good relationship with her mother. Nothing abusive. That suggests there must have been a major episode of some sort. Let's see what her mother has to say when we talk to her."

"Who are you going to send?" JJ was curious.

"Let's not tip our hand too soon," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "I'll see if the Las Vegas police can give us some help with this."

* * *

After a short conversation with Hotch, Detective Burnside went into a side office to make some phone calls. A short time later, he returned and joined Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ as they were again studying the evidence boards.

"So, you think Emma's mother is the key to all this?" the detective asked.

"I think she is the one who knows all the details," Hotch clarified. "We should get some answers when we talk with her."

"I spoke with the State Police," Detective Burnside told the agents. "And they agreed to cooperate. Debbie Taylor has been picked up and is on her way in."

Before Hotch could answer, his cell phone rang and he checked the screen. "Excuse me, I have to take this," he told the others as he walked out into the hallway.


	25. Chapter 25

After the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, Emma again settled on the couch, propped her leg up, and began studying the screen on her laptop. Mr. Reid was interestedly watching her from a chair to her right, while Reid was sitting on a chair to her left reading a magazine. Both police officers were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mr. Reid was curious.

"Inventory control," Emma looked over at him. "I talked my boss into letting me work on-line for a couple of days. I kind of exaggerated my injury."

"What kind of inventory are you controlling?" Mr. Reid asked.

Emma smiled at her father-in-law. "I work for a mail order pharmacy company here in town," she explained. "My main job is to make sure inventory levels are adequate to meet anticipated orders. I also continuously check to make sure none of the medications are outdating. Outdated pills are not good!" She laughed.

Reid looked up from his magazine. "You don't need to do that, you know," he told her.

"What?" Emma asked, surprised.

"I can afford to support a wife," Reid told her defiantly. "You don't have to work that job. And, you don't have to work your second job, either!"

Emma took a deep breath before replying. "Spencer - For all I know you can support a whole harem, but that's not the issue here," she told him. "The issue is that this particular wife isn't used to being supported. She is used to supporting herself."

"Besides," Mr. Reid spoke up. "If anyone should be taking responsibility for Emma, it should be me. I got the two of you into this. Emma, I know you have a bunch of student loans. Let me take over the responsibility of paying them off."

"The way you took responsibility for me?" Reid demanded loudly.

"Spencer, if you had needed financial help, I would have helped you," Mr. Reid told him. "But, when I checked with your high school guidance councilor, she told me you had so many scholarship offers coming in that when it came time to consider them you didn't know where to start. Emma is smart, but she's not as gifted as you are. She didn't have all those offers."

"And, every one of those scholarships required that I fill out forms which included family information," Reid's voice was getting louder. "I had to repeatedly put down that I had no idea where my father was or what he was doing. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Spencer, do you think I don't know how badly I messed up?" Mr. Reid pleaded with his son. "Do you know how many times I've beat myself up for it?"

"And, what have you actually done?" Reid was standing up and shouting. "All those years, all you had to do was come 10 miles down the road. We were right there! And, you never came! And, you have no idea of what Emma has gone through!"

"Okay, Both of you – **Calm Down!**" Emma moved to stand between the two men.

"Spencer, I am trying to make it up to you now," Mr. Reid continued. "Please, give me a chance!"

"Mr. Reid," Emma had raised her voice so she could be heard over the din. "I am fully capable of paying my own bills!"

She then turned to face Reid. "And, as for you Spencer – "

"What the heck is going on out here?" Blake demanded as she walked out of the bedroom holding her cell phone. "Emma, Garcia has been trying to reach you." She held out the phone.

"Okay," Emma addressed the two men. "You - Spencer - In that corner," she pointed to one side of the room. "Mr. Reid - In that corner," she pointed to the opposite side of the room. **"****And stay there!"**

Emma took the phone from Blake. "Keep an eye on these two," she instructed the agent. "Don't let them near any sharp objects!"

"Penelope?" Emma spoke into the phone.

"What is going on there?" Garcia asked. "I could hear the racket even without the phone!"

"Just two bull mooses butting heads," Emma told her grimly. "What do you have for me?"

"Good news!" Garcia told her. "I have found your mother. She is alive and living in the Lake Tahoe area and Hotch is making arrangements to have her picked up and brought to Vegas. Or, is that bad news? I don't know because I don't know your mother. At least now you know what is going on."

"I'll assume it's going to be good," Emma said slowly. "Let me think about it. In the meantime, I need your help." Holding the phone, she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.


	26. Chapter 26

After a rather involved conversation with Garcia, Emma hobbled out of the bedroom and faced the people sitting in the living room.

"Okay, guys," she began. "We are going to make dinner for everyone. Penelope is sending over some recipes for us to use. Spencer, get on the phone and see who we can expect to join us. Mr. Reid, start inventorying the kitchen and see what utensils and food we already have. Alex and I are going to make up a shopping list. Then, someone is going to have to go grocery shopping."

She looked at the police officers who were interestedly watching the proceedings from the kitchen table. "And quit smirking!" she instructed them.

"Sorry, ma'am," one of them apologized. "But, you sound just like my wife." He nodded towards Reid. "You two are married, aren't you?"

"It's involved," Reid told him.

"Isn't it always?" the other officer commented. "My ex and I - It just seemed to get more involved by the minute."

Both officers stood up and stretched. "It's about time we made our rounds again," the first officer explained. "Count us in for dinner. If it's anything like breakfast, I don't intend to miss it."

"That is, if we're invited," his partner added.

"I'll put you both on the list," Reid assured them. "Along with whoever is working surveillance outside. You can take turns and rotate in." 

* * *

It was getting dark out when Reid, his father, and the two LVPD officers gathered in the living room of the safe house. Emma and Blake were busy in the kitchen, setting out plates and silverware, and removing pans of food from the oven. A laptop computer had been set up on the coffee table and Garcia was smiling at everyone from the screen.

Rossi knocked and then came through the door. "Alright - Here I am with the Italian bread," he announced. "As you requested, I had the bakery slice it. You said something about avoiding sharp objects?" He handed the loaf to Blake.

"Thanks!" Blake told him as she opened the bread's wrapper and placed the loaf on the table. "You will be happy to know that we did manage to resolve that particular issue and everyone pitched in to help make dinner."

Rossi sniffed the air appreciatively. "Smells good! Italian?" he smirked knowingly.

"Lasagna - Both meat and vegetarian," Emma told him. "With apologies to your Italian ancestors, Dave. Garcia got some recipes for me, but we still had to take some shortcuts - Like using store bought pasta sauces."

The door to the apartment opened again, heralding the arrival of Hotch, Morgan, and JJ.

"Something smells good!" Morgan declared as he came through the door. He looked over at the computer screen. "Baby girl, don't tell me you had something to do with this!"

"I'm just here checking on my recipes," Garcia told him. "Plus, I have to make sure my favorite SSAs are being fed properly. And, I needed to check on my new BFF."

"Penelope, Thanks So Much!" Emma moved to stand in front of the computer where Garcia could see her. "Everything turned out great!" She paused to look around the room. "Okay, everyone's here - Grab a plate and help yourselves!"

Hotch walked over to where Emma was standing. "What would you like?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?" Emma wasn't sure she had heard right.

"I have no doubt you have been standing on that leg for hours," Hotch told her. "Go, sit down, and prop it up. I'll bring you some food and something to drink. Besides, we need to talk."

"That sounds ominous," Emma commented.

"It's not really," Hotch reassured her. "Just something you need to know about. Now, what would you like to eat?"

Emma smiled at him. "Everything's good," she said. "But, I will settle for a small helping of the vegetable lasagna and some salad, please."

"Okay," Hotch assured her. "Now, on the couch and put that leg up!"

As Emma made her way to the couch, JJ spoke up. "I understand this was a group effort," she said.

"It certainly was," Blake told her. "I will have you know that Mr. Derick Morgan handled the shopping."

"And, I only had to make two additional trips to the store to pick up things I had missed," Morgan admitted.

"Plus, our two hosts from the LVPD made and tossed the salads, while Reid made the lasagna noodles," Blake continued.

"I will have you know I made them _al dente_ - Just like Rossi showed us!" Reid announced proudly.

"I had to remind him!" Garcia spoke up from the computer screen.

"Then, Emma and I made the lasagna fillings and layered them in the pans," Blake concluded. "In addition, I will have you know that Mr. Reid is responsible for that lovely chocolate odor currently wafting through the apartment."

"Before you get any ideas, it was a box mix," Mr. Reid announced shyly.

"You applied the heat. That's the important part," Blake assured him.

Hotch smiled at his team as he held up a glass of iced tea. "Well, everyone - Here's to a job well done!" he announced.

"Hear - Hear!" JJ seconded him.

"And, on that note, I will leave you my lovelies," Garcia announced. "My dinner may not be as good as yours, but I am sure I will enjoy it. See everyone in the morning." She signed off and the computer screen went blank. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hotch carried two plates of food over to where Emma was sitting on the couch, and sat down next to her.

"I just want you to know that the Nevada State Police have picked your mother up and are on their way in with her," he told Emma as he handed her a plate. "She should be here in about an hour. There is no need for you to talk to her tonight. The LVPD is putting her up in a hotel and, if you want, you can wait until tomorrow to see her."

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know," she told him. "Can I think about it?"

Reid noticed the disconcerted look on her face and hurried across the room. "Hotch, what is going on?" he demanded. "Emma, you're upset!"

"Her mother is being brought in," Hotch explained. "She should be in Las Vegas in about an hour."

"Does Emma need to see her tonight?" Reid worried. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Aaron said I could wait until tomorrow, and I think I am going to," Emma told him. "I honestly don't know what I am going to say to her after all this time."

Blake joined them on the couch, handing Emma a glass of iced tea. "Like Hotch said, take your time and think it over," she counselled. "It'll be okay." She gave Emma a consoling hug.

"Do you guys eat like this every time you have someone in protective custody?" the two LVPD officers questioned as they joined the agents.

"Because, if you do, I'm putting in for a transfer!" the second officer smiled at the group.

Blake chuckled. "No - Not really," she clarified. "It's just that this time we had our own personal chef with us." She smiled at Emma.

"Well, we're leaving for the evening," the first officer explained. "The guys outside are going to want dinner and we need to wrap up our paperwork for the day."

"This has been great - Thanks!" his partner added, holding up an empty plate.

Blake smiled at the two. "Make sure to take some brownies on your way out!" she reminded them.

After both officers had put their dirty plates in the kitchen sink, they helped themselves to some brownies and, after giving everyone a final wave, left the apartment smiling.

Within minutes, the sound of several motorcycles racing down the street echoed through the apartment. That sound was quickly followed by the sound of multiple gunshots. As everyone rushed towards the windows, Reid and Blake tried hopelessly to restrain Emma. Twisting and turning, she pulled loose of their grasps and made it to the window to look out.

Her screams echoed throughout the building.


	28. Chapter 28

Two hours later, Hotch and his team, along with Emma, Mr. Reid, and Detective Burnside were standing outside the window of Interview Room 1 at the Las Vegas Police Department.

Detective Burnside shook his head. "I have three men dead and another in serious condition," he declared angrily. "What the hell is going on? What do I tell my people? Where do we go from here?"

Emma spoke up defiantly. "This has got to stop – Now - Tonight!" she declared.

"Emma, you can't blame yourself for what happened," JJ put an arm around the trembling young woman.

"But I seem to be at the center of it," Emma protested. "Whatever is going on, it seems to revolve around me."

Detective Burnside turned to the young woman. "Well, we have your mother here ready to be interviewed," he told her. He then turned to Hotch. "Are you going to talk to her first or how exactly do you people want to proceed?" he asked the agent.

"I'll go in first with Rossi and Emma," Hotch decided. "We'll gauge her initial reaction. Let's see what she has to say before we decide."

"Has she said anything so far?" Rossi asked.

"According to the State Police Officers who brought her in, she was quiet for the entire trip," Detective Burnside reported. "Didn't even ask for a bathroom break."

Hotch looked at Rossi and Emma. "Okay - Here goes," he declared as he led the way into the interrogation room. 

* * *

Rossi had his hand on Emma's back, guiding her, as they followed Hotch into the interrogation room where Debbie Taylor was sitting at the table intently studying her fingernails. She looked up when she heard the door open and watched warily as Hotch quickly crossed to stand in front of the table while Rossi and Emma remained standing by the door.

Hotch spoke first. "Ma'am. I'm Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit," he told her. "This is my Associate, SSA David Rossi and, of course, your daughter Emma."

Debbie turned to stare at the doorway. "Emma? Is that really you?," she asked. "Emma?" She started to stand up.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to stay seated," Hotch told her sternly. "I know it is hard, but please just stay here."

"But, Emma's okay, isn't she?" Debbie worried as she slowly sat back down. "Sweetheart, what happened to your leg? You are going to be okay, aren't you? I should have known it - I should have known!"

Rossi left Emma's side and walked over to the table. "You should have known what?" he asked.

"That my foolishness was going to get someone hurt," she spit out.

"What foolishness are you referring to?" Rossi persisted.

"Falling in love with and marrying an outsider," Debbie declared. "That's where this whole mess started." She began sobbing.

Hotch sat down across the table from her while Rossi took the chair next to him. "Why don't you start at the beginning?" he suggested. "You married someone from outside the gang?"

"Yes," Debbie agreed with him. "I was 18 and a high school drop-out when I met Steve - Emma's father. He worked at the store where I was a cashier. He wasn't a member of The Devil Riders, but I fell in love with him anyway. That was strictly against the code of the gang, but there it was. We ran away and got married, and I expected to live happily ever after.

"But, that's not what happened," Rossi suggested softly.

"No, that's not what happened," Debbie shook her head. "I hadn't figured on Tomas. He was a member of The Devil Riders and had had a crush on me for years. I didn't encourage him. As a matter of fact, I went out of my way to avoid him. There was just something evil in him."

"He found you?" Hotch guessed.

Debbie nodded. "Yes. Shortly after Emma was born, he showed up at the house and threatened me. Steve was at work. Maybe I should have told him, but I never did. The next thing I knew, the police were knocking at my door telling me my husband had been killed in a car accident. With a small child and no job, I didn't have any choice - I moved back to Vegas to be with my family."

"Did he continue harassing you after you moved back?" Rossi inquired.

"Initially he tried, but Uncle Georgio, Wolfman, somehow forced him to back off. Shortly after I married, my brother had gone missing. He was never found. I always assumed Tomas was responsible for both my husband's accident and my brother's disappearance," she replied.

"From what we have discovered, you are probably right," Hotch told her.

Quietly, Reid entered the room and guided Emma to the table, where Rossi stood up to give her his chair. Rossi and Reid then took up places standing directly behind Emma.

"And, then?" Hotch persisted.

"Tomas broke from the gang and formed The Lords of Revenge," Debbie continued her story. "I don't know how he did it, but for the next several years Uncle Georgio managed to keep him away from me. However, when Emma was about four, Tomas started making occasional appearances. Nothing overt at first, just that from time to time I would see him in the distance - Staring. Then, he started getting bolder and, eventually, he began threatening Emma - Saying what he would do to her if he got her alone. Uncle Georgio knew something had to be done."

"That's when he approached my father?" Reid spoke up for the first time.

"Yes," Debbie looked him over carefully. "I think he figured if a prominent attorney was involved in Emma's life, Tomas would back off. You're Spencer Reid, aren't you? Dr. Spencer Reid? My son-in-law?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Reid nodded his head.

"I think we know most of the story from that point," Hotch told Debbie.

"But, the purpose of this engagement and, later, marriage, was to protect Emma?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Debbie told him. "We were afraid of what would happen to her if Tomas - The Hyena - Got hold of her."

"I don't understand," Rossi continued. "Then why kick her out of the gang?"


	29. Chapter 29

As Debbie paused to catch her breath, the door of the interrogation room burst open and a bear of a man, well over six feet tall, sporting a full beard, and wearing a gang jacket, filled the doorway. Morgan and Detective Broadside were trying futilely to restrain him as he charged into the room.

"Sorry - Hotch. He blitzed us," Morgan panted as he held onto the man's shoulder.

A second, equally large, man loomed in the doorway staring at the room's occupants.

"Get out - Now!" Detective Burnside challenged the intruders.

"Bear!" Emma threw herself on the newcomer and began sobbing. "And, Tiny," she looked over at the door.

"My father had no choice," Bear growled at Rossi. "It was a matter of maintaining discipline in the gang. But, Emma was never alone. There was always someone watching her – Always! When my father died, I inherited that responsibility."

He looked down at the girl clinging to him. "I failed you, Emma – I failed you!"

Hotch turned to Burnside. "Leave him," he instructed the detective.

Emma turned her tearstained face to the newcomer. "No, Bear, No!" she declared. "I just wish someone had told me what was going on!"

"We thought it was better if you didn't know," Debbie told her daughter. "We felt you deserved a chance to live a normal life, without constantly being afraid. I'm afraid we didn't succeed."

"You succeeded better than you know," Emma assured her. "I never had any problems until recently. Then, it was just because I wanted to get close to someone. Maybe someday get married, like you did."

Debbie shook her head sadly. "Well, I got married and I lost him," she said. "Then, I got married again, and he left me because I was too concerned with protecting you. Finally, I did find someone who loved me but, I had to lose you, Emma. I had to leave you behind."

"You moved because of me?" Emma was shocked.

"Yes," Debbie replied. "We thought maybe The Hyena would follow me and leave you alone. It worked for a while, too."

"But then he came back," Bear filled in. "He and his gang members are the ones who have been stalking you recently."

Detective Burnside's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yes. What? That was quick. Well, put him in Interrogation Room 5," he instructed whoever was on the other end of the call.

The detective looked over at Hotch. "You know we got the license plate numbers of the motorcycles involved in the drive-by shooting?" he asked the agent. "Well, my guys have already picked up the registered owners and one of them is - You guessed it - Tomas Brisbane. They just brought him in."

"He's here?" Bear growled as he headed towards the door. "I want him and I want him now!"

Morgan put a restraining hand on Bear's arm. "I understand that - I really do," he told the gang president. "But, that's not how we do things. Let's do it right and make sure it's legal."


	30. Chapter 30

It was a sizeable group that gathered outside the window of Interrogation Room 5, watching warily as The Hyena sat inside at the table.

"I don't know what the problem is," Bear growled. "I can handle this guy!"

"There's no question of that, Man," Morgan assured him. "But we have to be careful and do this legally. You don't want him walking on a technicality now, do you? He would undoubtedly come back and harm Emma."

Mr. Reid was staring intently through the window. "That's The Hyena?" he questioned.

"Yeah - Why?" Detective Burnside asked.

"I know him," the lawyer replied. "He's been to my office several times."

"You sure it was him?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh, yes," Mr. Reid replied. "He was dressed differently, much more respectable, but it was definitely him." Mr. Reid turned to Bear. "I thought he was from your father."

"No, Man - No Way!" Bear declared, glaring at the window.

"What did he want?" Hotch asked.

"Mostly title transfers on various parcels of land throughout Nevada," Mr. Reid explained. "The paperwork was always in order and properly notarized, so I filed the title transfers with the appropriate municipalities and arranged for the new deeds of ownership."

"You're sure you can identify him?" Detective Burnside questioned.

"Of course," Mr. Reid assured him. "Plus, I have his signature on multiple pieces of paper. Probably his fingerprints, too."

Detective Burnside smiled. "Okay - No need to go any further," he told the team. "We've got this guy!"

"All right - Let's do this!" Hotch led the way into the interrogation room. 

* * *

When Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan walked into the interrogation room, The Hyena was sitting at the table looking bored. Slowly, he turned his head to glare at them.

"What - Takes three of you to intimidate me?" he questioned.

"Nope - Only takes one," Morgan responded. "The other two are here to restrain him from doing what he really wants to do to you."

The Hyena smirked at them. "Huh! Where's my lawyer?" he demanded. "I know my rights and I want a lawyer!"

Hotch slowly and carefully took the chair opposite The Hyena while Morgan and Rossi took up positions standing behind Hotch.

"I am Agent Hotchner from the FBI," Hotch began slowly and clearly. "These are Agents Rossi and Morgan. You'll get your lawyer. But first, there are some things we need to discuss."

"She should have been mine, you know," The Hyena said abruptly.

"Who? Debbie or Emma?" Morgan jumped in. "Did you want the girl?"

"I wanted Debbie," the man snarled. "But I would gladly take her daughter, too. Turned out real pretty, that one."

Rossi moved closer to the table and leaned forward towards The Hyena. "You would have molested a child just to get even with her mother?" he questioned.

"She dissed me," The Hyena stated flatly. "She needs to pay!"

"You mean that everything you have done. All the people you killed and had killed, all the trouble you went to in order to frame The Wolfman, were all because some woman told you 'No'?" Rossi continued his questions.

"She should have known better!" The Hyena insisted.

"You make me sick!" Hotch stood up to leave.

"Now, let me tell you something," he continued, speaking from his standing position. "We have enough evidence to get you the needle. And, if the State of Nevada can't do it, Arizona and California will be standing in line to take their turns."

"That is, if you make it through your prison stay," Morgan pointed out. "You know how they like child molesters in prison."

"I never molested any child!" The Hyena protested.

"You expressed a desire to do it. That's good enough in my book," Morgan told him.

"Let's get out of here. It's starting to smell real bad around here!" Rossi was in the lead as they left the interrogation room.


	31. Chapter 31

It was early morning before the initial charges had been decided on and everyone was cleared to leave the police station. As the group walked slowly out into the parking lot, Bear stopped and turned to Emma.

"There are a couple of things I need to talk to you about, Emma," he told her.

"What?" she looked up at him.

As Emma stood looking up at the big man, Reid couldn't help but notice the trusting look she gave him. He wondered if maybe someday, someone, would look at him like that. Unexpectedly, he felt jealous.

"First off, Tiny had a 'discussion' with your cousins, Johnny and Phil." Bear looked grim.

"It seems they had ideas of going over to The Lords of Revenge," Tiny explained. "They broke into your place trying to impress their new gang. I straightened them out, and they won't be bothering you again."

"Thanks, Tiny," Emma looked over at Reid.

"We really appreciate that," Reid added.

"Also, the DC Police released my guys' bodies," Bear reported. "They are arriving at the airport this afternoon and the funeral is tomorrow. Will you ride with us?"

"Of course!" Emma didn't hesitate. "I don't think my jacket fits any more, but I'll ride." She smiled at her protector.

Debbie looked her daughter over. "I did kind of notice – " she commented.

Emma gave her a rueful smile. "It has been awhile," she reminded her mother. "I grew an inch or so, and my weight just kind of redistributed itself."

"To all the right places, I see!" Tiny smiled at her.

"That's my wife!" Reid's protest surprised even him.

"Sorry, Man," Tiny quickly apologized. "It's just that I keep remembering the scrawny kid I grew up with. She always smelled like those wonderful sugar cookies her mother made. I still think of her every time I smell cookies baking."

"Smell is the most evocative of the senses," Reid informed him. "You can go for years without smelling a particular odor, but the minute you smell it again your mind takes you back to your initial experience. And, as you have probably noticed, Emma may not smell like sugar cookies any more, but she still smells wonderful!" He blushed as he said it.

"You'll ride behind me, of course," Bear informed Emma.

"Sending a message?" Rossi guessed.

"Yeah," Bear affirmed. "Emma's under my protection now. Anyone messes with her, they mess with me!"

Tiny turned to Reid. "You're the husband. You'll ride, too?"

Reid was caught off guard. "I don't know - I've never - I don't know if I could – " he stammered.

Morgan stepped in. "No problem," he told the men. "I know how to ride. If you can loan us a bike, and some jackets and helmets, he can ride with me."

Rossi looked at the two gang members. "I don't ride any more," he declared. "But, if we could meet you at the cemetery – " He glanced over at Hotch, who nodded his approval.

Bear held up his hand to clasp Rossi's, "We would be proud to have you, Man!" he declared. 

* * *

The next day the funeral cortege consisted of over 75 motorcycles, with riders wearing the colors of all of the Las Vegas gangs. Afterwards, at the wake, Reid was introduced to gang member after gang member, all bearing names such as Viper, Big Butt, Double D, and Frank. Initially, everyone was suspicious of the slightly built agent; but, once his connection to Bear and The Devil Riders was clarified, he was quickly dubbed 'The Professor', repeatedly slapped on the back, and offered beer after beer.

Morgan was quickly dubbed 'The Fed' while Rossi's new moniker appeared to be 'Writer Man'. Reid noticed that throughout the wake both Bear and Tiny made sure that Emma was never far from one of them. When the time came for the women to leave, the two giants delivered her, complete with warning, to Mr. Reid, who was taking her home with him to spend the night. 


	32. Chapter 32

It was early evening when the BAU team assembled at the airfield, ready to board their jet for the flight back to Quantico. As they stood waiting in the terminal, JJ turned to Reid.

"You did get a chance to visit with your mother, didn't you?" she worried.

"Yes. Emma and I saw her last night and again this morning." Reid smiled at the memory. "Emma told her the story of how we rescued her in the airport terminal. She made it sound as if we were a group of heroic knights riding to her rescue on white horses!"

"I'll bet your mother really enjoyed the analogy," Blake laughed.

"Did you tell her that the two of you are married?" Rossi questioned.

"No," Reid replied. "We thought it might be a bit much for her to handle right now. Besides, if she knows, she'll just worry about Emma the way she worries about me."

One of the pilots stuck his head through the door. "Anytime you folks are ready," he told them. "We're cleared for take off!"

As the team walked across the tarmac to the jet, Hotch stopped and waited for Reid to catch up with him.

"How are things with your father?" he asked quietly as they walked towards the plane.

Reid thought for a moment. "Not as bad as they were," was his considered answer.

"You have a lot of lost years to make up for," Hotch observed as they reached the stairs into the plane. "And, there is a lot of forgiving that needs to be done."

"It's going to take some work," Rossi added from where he was standing in front of them. "But, Spencer, I am sure you can handle it. You've seen what happens when issues aren't addressed."

"I guess," Reid replied thoughtfully as everyone began moving into the plane's cabin.

After everyone was seated with their seatbelt fastened, it was Blake's turn to question the Reid. "So, Emma isn't coming back with us?" she inquired from across the aisle.

"No," Reid confirmed. "She has to be at work tomorrow and she also has some paperwork to finish up at the university. She is staying with my father tonight. By tomorrow morning her medical records should have arrived, and tomorrow afternoon he's going to take her to the doctor to get her cast removed." (1 - See end for comments)

"Well, I think that's great!" Blake approved the proposed arrangement. "Having your father around will give her some security. This past week hasn't been easy for her."

"What about Debbie?" JJ asked. "Is she staying in Vegas?"

"No, she had to go back to Lake Tahoe," Reid reported. "It seems she has several younger children who need her attention."

Morgan also looked across the aisle at Reid. "So, when are you going to be an unmarried man again?" he teased the young agent.

Reid looked down at the black leather gang jacket he was holding on his lap. "Well, we actually decided to delay that for a while," he confessed.

"What?" Morgan blurted out.

Reid gave him a rueful smile. "It seems I now have a 'Rep' on the streets of Vegas," he explained. "With the neighborhood Emma is living in, that may help to protect her until she can get things sorted out and get moved."

Morgan began laughing. "Okay Reid," he gurgled. "You have a jacket with gang colors, a "Rep" on the streets, and an old lady. Congratulations, Man! You are definitely moving up in the world!"

As the flight to Quantico moved through the night and everyone began dropping off to sleep, Rossi quietly moved to sit next to Reid.

Clearing his throat to get Reid's attention, he began speaking softly. "Spencer, I know you still feel a commitment to Maeve," he told the young agent. "But, realistically, you know she isn't going to be coming back."

Reid looked at him sadly. "I know. But, I can't just – "

"I'm not saying you should," Rossi clarified. "What I am saying is that you need to think twice before you pass up this opportunity. Emma may not be Maeve, but she is intelligent, well spoken, articulate, and attractive. Plus, she can cook. And, I do think she cares for you. Give it a chance."

Reid nodded thoughtfully as his cell phone rang. Checking the text message he read, "Miss Me?"

With a slight smile on his face, he spelled out his answer.

Several minutes later, he again heard his phone. Looking at the screen he read, "Check the left-hand pocket of your jacket"

Carefully Reid reached into the pocket and brought out a small bottle of body wash. He opened it and cautiously sniffed it.

As Rossi watched, Reid smiled, closed his eyes, and prepared to sleep.

_**If you are alone you belong entirely to yourself. ****If you are accompanied by even one companion you belong only half to yourself - Leonardo da Vinci**_

* * *

_**(1) Note - The preceding is the ending I wrote for "Sins of the Fathers" after I had gone back and added the Maeve storyline. Following is the original ending -**_

"And, when are you going back?" the question came from Blake.

Reid looked thoughtful. "Well, I haven't spent time with my mother for a while, so I was thinking about taking some vacation time – Maybe next month," he replied.

Morgan looked over at him. "What about your father and Emma?" he asked "He's spending all that time with her. Do you think that is wise?"

Reid look startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, Reid," Morgan began. "I never asked about the legal relationship that exists between your parents because it's none of my business. However, your father is a lawyer and I have no doubt he can pull a divorce out of a hat if necessary. Not to mention that your annulment will probably be just a formality. Who's to say? Emma is a single, intelligent, attractive lady, and she can cook. Actually, once she's legally free, I might be interested myself."

"My father - Are you kidding?" Reid exploded. "And you, Morgan?"

Morgan smirked. "She is one very special lady!" was his opinion.

Hotch turned to Rossi. "And, what about you, Dave?"

Rossi smiled contentedly. "My publisher just finished arranging a lecture and book signing in Vegas," he informed the group. "I already have a dinner date set up."

"Hotch, have they closed the door yet?" Reid sounded panicky.

"No," Hotch replied. "I think they are just getting ready to."

"I'm going to take some vacation time - Now!" Reid stood up, charged down the aisle, and quickly exited the plane. In his haste to leave, he missed the knowing looks and smiles being exchanged by his teammates.

As soon as he was off the plane, Rossi took his cell phone out and began dialing.

"Dave, who are you calling?" Hotch inquired.

"Will Reid," Rossi smiled as he replied, "I want to let him know his son is on his way home."

* * *

**What does everyone think? Which ending?**

**I want to take this opportunity to say 'Thank you so much" to everyone who has 'followed' and/or 'favored' this story, as well as to all the others who stayed with me through to the end. I really appreciate your taking the time and effort to read my writing and hope you weren't disappointed. I also appreciate**** all the comments I received as the story progressed. I do have another Reid/Emma story in mind, but it is going to take a while for me to get it finished. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.**


End file.
